


Reaping Death

by FlyingDovahkiin



Category: Tom Clancy's The Division
Genre: Blood and Gore, Breastfeeding, Car Sex, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 24,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingDovahkiin/pseuds/FlyingDovahkiin
Summary: Takes place right after the Keener boss fight on Liberty Island.  (Spoiler alert)Elle should have died there on Liberty Island after taking out the missile armed with the Eclipse virus, but Aaron Keener has other plans.Two weeks later, Elle finds herself in the care of her adversary, who also should have died on Liberty Island.  Tension leads them down paths neither thought possible, causing both to question the difference between right and wrong during their time together.In other news: Keener has a breastfeeding fetish.  Who knew.
Relationships: Aaron Keener/Agent, Aaron Keener/Bardon Schaeffer, Bardon Schaeffer/Agent, James Dragov/Agent, Theo Parnell/Agent, Vivian Conely/Agent, Vivian Conley/Agent
Comments: 15
Kudos: 15





	1. Why Did You Save Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, lovely people. I'm here with another story about two enemies that just want to bang.  
> Rivalmances ftw.  
> On with the show. :)

It had been two weeks since they kept her under to fix everything.

Aaron Keener was a patient man. But when it came to the agent he’d been fixated on for the past while, he was _dying_ to talk to her.

She had, after all, decimated months of careful planning. 

His people had played their parts well: the trap had worked, after all. Turns out that Theo’s trick had worked for all of them. ISAC had been all too glad to ID their corpses when they fell.

But here they were, sitting in a meeting with Keener as they planned their next steps.

By all reports--if they were to be believed--Faye Lau had been working with the Black Tusk. He was sure this little tidbit would not bode well with his little agent still in a medically-induced coma as she healed.

So he would have to break it at _just_ the right time. Keener smirked, before a doctor caught his gaze just outside of the glass wall of the conference room. Keener excused himself as Theo broke down his newest gadget for his teammates to see on a whiteboard.

“Doc.” He said. The doctor nodded. 

“She’s awake.” He said. Keener smiled. 

“Excellent.” He said, already headed out. 

“Sir, there are other things about her medical history--”

Keener was already gone.

_________________________________

Everything _hurt._

Ringing in her ears greeted her as she woke, her eyelashes fluttering as she opened her eyes.

Then promptly closed them again.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as images flashed through her head; of a time before she was called by the Division. Her chest ached, and for a moment in time she wondered if it was because of the chem launcher she’d been hit with, or heartbreak.

Heartbreak because of everything--every _one_ \--she’d left behind.

The call had come just as they had been lowering her infant daughter’s coffin into the ground, with other children that had been infected with the virus that took their world by storm weeks before that. 

Elle’s watch had illuminated her way through grief, by way of a shotgun and gadgets.

She had been getting carried away by her anger when she had come across Emeline, leader of the Outcasts. In one swift moment, she had transformed from avenging mother to someone who could have turned out differently.

Elle could have been a villain. Just like Emeline, making her final stand at a polar bear exhibit she had taken her daughter to before the world ended.

Before their daughters ended.

Elle never had time to cry. Too much time trying to right everything kept her going, but really, it had all just been a distraction before she’d become a ticking time bomb.

And now...she had exploded. The moment Keener took her down in a brutal shower of explosive gadgets...was the moment she let it out.

Keener had looked down at her as she lay on the pavement, in a pool of her own blood, watching her laughter dissolve into hysterical sobs.

What was there to live for now?

To her surprise, Aaron Keener had put down his weapons, kneeling next to her before pulling her into his lap, cradling her as he called for a pick-up. Elle could remember the deafening whir of the chopper’s blades before she had closed her eyes, despite Keener trying his damndest to shake her awake.

And now she was here, awake. In a darkened room she couldn’t see much of, but she couldn’t help but question the nighties she had been changed into.

Silk? Where did _anyone_ get silk in this city? Most of the fabric had been burned by cleaners.

A dim light by her bedside flicked on, causing her to jump and inch away when she saw Keener sitting by her bed in a rocking chair. He watched her scurry from him, his brows knitting together as he frowned.

Silence stretched on as their eyes locked, before his gaze dropped to her breasts. Elle’s eyes followed his, before realizing that her breasts were leaking.

Elle crossed her arms over her chest, sitting up and turning away as she blushed profusely. 

“I had no idea.” She heard him say from the rocking chair behind her. 

“I never updated them.” Elle said. “No reason to.”

“A child would have kept them from calling you, Elle.”

“Not if that child was killed.” She said, her tone bitter. “Are you done gawking?”

“Yeah.” Keener said. He stood up. “I’ll...get the doc.”

“No need.” She said. “I’ll just use the sink.”

“Excuse me?” He asked. She turned back to look at him. 

“Unless you have a breast pump lying around anywhere?” She asked. He hesitated. “Nevermind. This milk has to go _somewhere._ ”

“The doors are all locked.” Keener said. “Good luck with the windows.” He turned back when he opened the door. “Just in case you were thinking of escaping.”

Elle huffed. “And go where?” She asked. Keener looked over at where her things had been placed, his brow knitting as her watch glared at him from the bedside table.

The ring was red.

___________________________________

Keener had _much_ to think about, and not enough time to act on it.

Which meant only one thing: an ice-cold shower.

Keener couldn’t deny the effect Elle had on him. Those effects only amplified when she was laid bare and vulnerable to him, in extremely rare and fleeting moments where they were both human, with needs, wants and aspirations.

But really, he _ached_ to act on one in particular when she had turned away from him, her cheeks redder than the wristwatch sitting at her bedside.

 _She’s fucking rogue._ How had he missed it before? 

Kelso hadn’t said anything in her comms. Nothing had been mentioned other than “we found her body, and Keener’s.” 

That was a nice touch, Theo.

But if they had all been declared dead...how could they all still be considered Rogue Agents?

What was ISAC up to, now? Keener flipped the switch on in his bathroom. For a second there, he couldn’t help but notice how _tired_ he looked. When was the last time he got some goddamned sleep?

Imagination demanded that he picture Elle with her breasts out, expressing milk into the sink. He groaned; how long had it been since he’d found anyone attractive? Vivian was pretty, sure, but they both had their ambitions and goals that never really met in the middle.

Literally. Keener groaned, his erection _painfully_ straining against his pants. He could feel himself throbbing, precum already soaking his briefs. What if he just asked Elle if she wanted to--

 _No._ He told himself, hurrying through the shower. _God, you don’t even know her. Idiot. You need her for more than just sex._

He had abducted her, then staged the scene to make it look like she’d been killed. By him. Then, his body had looked like he had succumbed to his wounds, bleeding out. 

They had bought it, eagerly sweeping their best goddamned agent under the rug. Like she never existed.

Like she was nothing.

And then he swept her off her feet, taking her from an organization that didn’t give a single shit about her or the way they had worked her ragged.

He had been there when the doc had changed her from her street clothes into a hospital gown. He saw more scars on that woman than he had seen on anyone, and he’d seen quite a few women naked. He remembered the stretch marks on her belly, thinking they were scars. 

Now, he knew.

Why was he so drawn to her? Was it because she had dared to try to figure him out? Was it because she held her own without her own gadgets, while he deployed countless lists of enemies against her?

Was it because she was ferocious in the way she fought him?

Keener stepped out of the shower, drying off quickly. The mirror showed him exactly who he was as he stood there, nude. One thought of Elle had him hard again, desperate for a chance to hold her as he helped her express from her breasts. 

Aaron had no idea he was into that, but judging from how even a cold shower couldn’t keep his erection from drowning out all sensible thought…

He reached for a tablet on his desk. With a single tap, the screen came on to reveal a topless Elle, squeezing her breasts in a rhythmic motion, milk squirting into the sink.

Surveillance paid off after all. Thank you, Theo.

___________________________________

It had been so long since she actually got enough sleep. It had been even longer still since she didn’t have anyone talking in her ear.

But she had dreamed of it, though.

The doctor came in early to check on her, only to find that Elle had already taken a shower by the time they arrived. 

“Hey, Doc.” Elle said, towel-drying her hair. She wore a towel fit around her breasts, hiding just enough so that she didn’t have much other than her shapely legs peeking out for all to see.

“You’re much better than I thought.” The Doc said, smirking. He had been pushing a wheelchair in front of him as he walked. The wheelchair went to the corner of the room. “Just in case.” He said. Elle nodded. “If you don’t mind, Elanor--”

“Elle’s fine.” She said, sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“Elle, then.” He said. The Doc gave her a gentle smile, before wrapping a blood pressure cuff around her forearm. Things were quiet as he took her vitals, before Elle felt eyes on her. 

Her heart sped up, with other portions of her anatomy...wetter than she’d like to admit. 

_No. No, Elle. He is a murderer._

But...wasn’t she one, too?

A trickle from her nipples caught her attention. Elle looked down to see the towel wetter around her breasts, sighing. Not only did Keener get to see her complete mental breakdown when she was dying and decide to _save_ her, but he now saw her in such a state of undress with uncombed hair and naught else to wear but a towel.

“I’m sorry, Elle.” The Doc said, sheepishly. “We still haven’t found what you asked for.”

“Honestly, I hated the pump I had before.” Elle said, her cheeks flushing. “I’ll be OK. Thank you, Doc.” 

“Well. I’ll be taking my leave.” He handed her a sheet of paper with aftercare instructions for her various wounds, with a channel number for her to tune into with a radio if she ever needed him.

The Doc left, leaving her alone with Keener.

Her enemy.

Keener took the chair the Doc had been occupying seconds earlier. His eyes struggled to stay away from her leaking breasts, his tone when he spoke husky.

His pupils were blown.

“I can’t do this.” Elle said, her voice a breathy whisper. Her heart was pounding loudly in her ears, the wetness between her legs soaking the towel she was sitting on. She watched Keener quirk a brow.

“Do…?” He asked. 

“I know you’re looking at my tits, Keener.” She said, bluntly. He opened his mouth to say something, closed it, then opened it again.

“I’m sorry.” He said, clearing his throat. “I...hm.”

Elle undid her towel, letting it fall to the bed on either side of her. She watched Keener let out a low breath, a curse tumbling from his gorgeous lips.

“Now that I _really_ have your attention…” Elle said. His eyes flicked back up to hers. “What happened.” Keener sighed, getting up out of his chair and turned around. He pulled the curtains open, bathing them in sunlight.

Were they...on an island?

Of course, that was just the distraction Keener used to keep her attention off his achingly-stiff cock, straining against his pants.

“Where are we?” Elle asked, joining him at the window, her towel once more around her. Keener smirked. “That’s not an answer.”

“That’s all the answer you’ll get to a question like _that._ ” He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Elle bit her lip as she watched his muscles flex a little, making her turn away.

“OK. How about this one?” She asked. “Where are my clothes?” Keener crossed the room to a pair of french doors, which, when opened, led to a fully-stocked closet.

And the clothes there were _not_ from a military surplus store. Elle walked around the giant closet--which also had bench seating in the middle--her jaw dropped and her eyes big.

Keener smiled.

“Your clothes were…” He said, watching her walk the large space of the closet. “...disposed of.”

“Too much blood?” She asked, taking a silky number between her fingers, rolling the fabric back and forth. 

“And breastmilk.” He said, smirking. She rolled her eyes at him.

“Can we talk about the elephant in the room?” She asked, wrapping a silky robe around her. Keener’s mind scratched when he saw the towel she’d been wearing drop to the floor. 

“Which one?” He asked. 

“We tried to kill each other.” She said.

“Several times.” Keener said. 

“Your plan was _really_ fucked up.” Elle said, shaking her head. Keener watched her sit on the bench, noticing how her nipples were hard and the outline of them in her robe were not helping his erection any.

“It was better than holding together a world that needed to fall apart to evolve.”

“What, so _one_ global virus wasn’t enough?” Elle asked, getting back up off the bench to stop a couple of feet away from him. 

“It wasn’t enough to _start over._ ” Keener said, taking a step closer to her. Elle stood her ground.

How he _loved_ that.

“For someone who was in the first wave…” Elle said, stepping toward him. Their noses were almost touching. “...you sure are clueless about how fucking _bad_ the mortality of the Green Flu was.”

Silence. Honestly, she thought he was going to hit her. Instead, he brushed his nose against hers, his hands meeting her hips before pushing her back.

One step. Ten steps...then he was pressing her against the wall.

“No one challenges me like this.” Keener said, his voice deadly against her lips. 

“Probably because you killed them all.” She said. “Your challengers.” Keener chuckled, re-positioning himself so his arms were on either side of Elle, trapping her in. 

She knew how to break out of this. Elle had been trained for this.

But she had not trained to deny the fact that this sort of chemistry was rare. 

And baby, they had it in spades.

“Why did you save me?” She asked, looking up into his eyes. Something dropped from his right hand, dangling from his grip.

Her watch.

“Because you and I…” He said. “...are on the same boat, now.” Elle snatched it from his grasp, turning it over to see the color of the ring on the border of the watch.

Her heart stopped.

“It’s a trick.” Elle said, walking out of the closet. 

“I assure you, Elle.” Keener said. Elle turned, looking over at Keener. “They were glad to sweep you under the rug.”

That was when she tackled him.


	2. Ecto Gammat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who may not know what ecto Gammat means: Never without my permission.
> 
> Thank you for your reviews and kudos! I am very excited you are here. <3 Let's nerd out together!

Even as Elle had his arms pinned above his head, he couldn’t help but enjoy the view. Her hair was longer than he’d expected; every time he saw her in the field, it had always been in a bun or a braid.

Now, as she sat astride him, he couldn’t help but look up and smirk.

“Well, well, Ellie…” He said, his voice twisted sinfully in a husky tone that must have gone straight to her core. He could feel how wet she was, thanks to Elle not wearing anything beneath that silky number she was wearing.

Which was already exposing her large breasts to him as she leaned over him. He could see the wetness in the fabric around her nipples growing more saturated as she scooted a fraction up against his cock.

“Are you... _actually_ aroused right now?” Elle sneered. He quirked an eyebrow at her, before lightly thrusting against her, his cock brushing against that slick entrance that _squished_ in response to his action.

He watched her breath catch in her throat, looking into her eyes as they dilated.

He flipped her over with ease, reversing their positions with her wrists pinned against the floor. He sat on her now, on his knees, as he leaned down to whisper into her ear.

“Now…” He whispered, his voice a rich, low bass. He noted how she shivered, stashing that one away for a time that allowed absolute pleasure without hurry. “I’m going to make this simple for you.” Elle tried to pull her wrists away from his hands, but he held fast. “I _want you,_ Ellie.” He stopped to inhale the scent of her hair, exhaling against her ear. “You even _smell_ goddamned amazing. But I will _never_ do **anything** without you asking first.” He chuckled into her ear, reveling in how easily he made her _shiver_ with pure, unadulterated **need.** “But know...that you _will_ be asking. I am a patient man…”

The next moment, he was reeling from Elle headbutting him, before she ran to the window.

“ _Goddammit, Ellie!”_ He swore. “They’re LOCKED!” She looked back at him, blood trickling from where she had bashed her head into his, and smiled at him.

She reached for a secret latch on the window, before she thrust the window up and open with a loud click. 

“You were saying?” She said, before jumping out of the window.

_______________________________________________

Elle crashed into the waves below her window, surprised at the depth of the waters around her.

“ **ADJUSTING EYESIGHT.** ” 

_Wait...what?_

Elle opened her eyes, noticing that she could see clearly in the saltwater of the ocean. 

That voice...had been _female._

Elle tried to adjust to whichever way was up, to no avail. Why was she having trouble _now_? 

An arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her up, up, _up_ until they broke the surface, both panting. 

“That was **fucking stupid,** Elle.” Keener growled into her ear as he kicked powerfully toward the shore. 

Elle’s answer was laughter. Even as he carried her to shore over his shoulder, she couldn’t help the sinking feeling she had whenever she was around him.

He plopped her onto the shore, before one of his people--Theo--handed Keener a pair of cuffs. Keener let one of the cuffs drop down from his hand to show what they were to Elle, who glared in return.

“I gave you a chance to be free.” He said, before nodding to none other than a smirking Dragov. He stepped toward her, but she knew when she was done.

For now.

Dragov hauled her up, pinning both arms behind her back.

“You’re lucky he likes you.” Dragov said, that smirk still on his smug, handsome face. She didn’t get much time to take him in, but he _did_ smell husky. 

What the fuck was _wrong_ with her?

Elle stared as Keener prowled toward her, cuffs ready. Something about that image _did_ something to her, along with being in Dragov’s unrelenting grasp. 

God help her, she moaned aloud when the cuffs slid home on her wrists. She bit her lip, her breath catching as she watched Keener and Dragov share a look. Her eyes flicked over to where Theo stood, still biting her lip as he blushed, his eyes locking with hers.

Dragov let go of her arms, but she didn’t miss the lingering touch he trailed down her spine and hip before he stepped away. 

“Your prisoner.” Dragov said. Keener switched places with James. His hand gripped her forearm, leading her back into the luxurious mansion that would be her prison.

“Maybe I should jump out the window more often.” Elle said, as Keener led her up the grand staircase. She mapped the house as fast as she could, before they made it back to her bedroom. 

“There are easier things you could do...to earn our attention.” Keener said, closing the door behind them. A lock clicked into place, sending a shiver down her spine. “I told you, Ellie.” He said, taking off his boots and shirt. Elle blushed, turning her back to him. He began to circle her in the middle of the room, her hands still cuffed behind her back as his eyes roved over every inch of her.

“You do this with _all_ your prisoners?” She asked, attempting to hide just how he was getting under her skin. He stopped behind her, just a breath away from her as he took a strand of her wet hair in his hand, stepping close enough for his breath to be felt on the back of her neck.

“Ask Tchernenko.” He said, a smile in his voice. 

“I’m _asking_ **you,** _Aaron._ ” She whispered back. She felt him pull away, only to come face-to-face with her. His eyes devoured her, even as she shivered and held his gaze.

“That look again.” He said. “You are so _beautiful_ when you challenge me.” He stepped closer. She could smell the ocean on him, the salt that clung to his actual musky scent like a dryer sheet to fresh clothes. Aaron groaned. “ _Tell_ me you feel that, too.”

“Feel what?” She asked. “No, wait. I do.” She pulled on the cuffs. “Yep. It’s called _handcuffs._ Although, I have to say...you and handcuffs go together like Bonnie and Clyde.” She smirked. “Predictable.”

Aaron laughed, backing away. “Well...if you’re going to be a _good girl_ , I’ll take them off.” His gaze scanned her silk robe, which clung to every inch of her, leaving nothing to the imagination. She was dripping all over the floor.

“I’m fine, thanks.” Elle said, squaring her shoulders. “Although...can I get some help? You know, with doing what a pump would do?” She asked. She watched as Aaron blanked for a second there, before his eyes met hers again.

“Here I thought you’d hold out longer than this, Ellie.” He said. 

“I’d rather it be Dragov.” She said. “His hands are the perfect size--”

“Not _ever_ going to happen.” He said. “And those cuffs aren’t coming off until I know you’ll behave.”

“And how would you know?” Elle asked. He smirked.

“That’s for me to know...and you to find out.” He winked, before gesturing to a camera she hadn’t picked out before. 

“How long...has that been there?” She asked, freezing. He turned, smiling. The door opened, admitting Dragov. 

“Keep an eye on her.” He said. 

“Not a problem.” Dragov said, smirking as he sat on a nearby chair. “I could watch her all day.” He winked at Elle, who bit her lip in response. 

“I could always get someone else to watch her.” Keener said, his tone stern and cold. Dragov cleared his throat.

“I’ve got her.” He said. With a final glare, Keener turned to the bathroom, aiming for the shower.

“Wait…” Elle said. He stopped, turning toward her.

“Yes, Elle?” He asked. 

“Don’t you have your own room?” She asked. He smirked. 

“Oh, yes.” He said. “This _is_ my room.”

He watched the surprise in her eyes, and he just couldn’t help himself.

He laughed.

“What better way to make sure you stay put?” Keener asked, before closing the door.

Little did he know how much she would test his patience.


	3. Friends in Low Places

Dragov stood there, his eyes boring into hers in complete silence. 

While Keener was in the shower, she couldn't help but feel like hiding in the bathroom with him, instead of being stared at by the leader of the Rykers.

And she had killed  _ a lot _ of them.

She heard him scoff and shake his head. She waited.

"I have the hardest time believing...that  _ you _ were the one that killed all my people."

"Uhhm." She said, raising her eyebrows. "Thanks?"

"Too pretty." He said, shaking his head. "Too clean...too small."

"Too womanly?" She asked, hoping he wasn't all  _ that _ sexist. He smirked.

"I am not taking the bait."

"You did when Keener killed Heavy." Elle said, crossing her legs. He watched her every move with tired, keen eyes.

"That wasn't bait." He said, his smirk fading to a frown. "That was a promise."

"How did you get so deep in this plan?" She asked. "Do you even agree with his plan?"

"Don't have to." He said. "It's a bargain. It was to work out for  _ both _ of us. Look where that got us."

"Us?"

"Me, with a dead family full of people who looked up to me. And you…" He said, gesturing politely to her cuffed wrists behind her back. "You are our prisoner now."

"Why am I not dead?" Elle asked. Dragov raised his brows.

"Is that a complaint?" He asked, pulling an apple from a pocket in his cargo pants. He flipped out a very sharp knife and began to slowly and expertly peel it. "I can fix your whole  _ 'alive'  _ thing."

Elle sighed through her shivering as the sun dropped lower into the sea. A red light caught her attention, her eyes finding the source sitting upright on the floor.

Her watch.

“They don’t think you’re dead, you know.” James’ voice pulled her from her thoughts, her eyes finding his in the darkening room. 

“I’ll bite.” Elle said, sighing, trying to stop the shivering that was beginning to claim her. “What do you mean?”

“What Kelso said on comms.” He said, cutting the apple into slices as he crossed the room to where she sat, handing a piece to her.

“Uh.” She said, wiggling her cuffed hands behind her back. He knelt, bringing the apple slice to her lips. Her heart pounded in her chest when his gaze held hers, watching her carefully. “Why does it feel like I’m in the Garden of Eden?” She asked, blushing. He smiled softly at her.

“Knowledge.” He said. “Although, he’ll probably be offering you pomegranates.” This made her smile.

“So...I’m Persephone.” She said. “But also Eve.” 

“If the role fits…” He said, brushing the wet fruit against her lips. 

Elle took it into her mouth, her eyes never leaving his as her tongue brushed against one of his fingers. She could see the passion flare in his eyes, before she pulled back, crunching on the crisp and juicy apple slice.

“Mmm.” She said. “Thank you.” Dragov leaned down so close that their breath mingled in the air between them.

“They’re looking for you, Elle.” Dragov said, brushing his lips lightly against hers. She leaned in, brushing her nose against his as she spread her legs a bit, allowing him even closer.

“Then why did they brand me as an enemy of the USA?” She asked. 

“That’s the mystery.” He said, trailing kisses up her neck to get to her ear. “Keener doesn’t know any of this. We’ve made sure to keep it hush-hush.”

“And why would you do that?” She asked, throwing her head back as he trailed his hands up and down her waist. She jumped when the door to the bathroom opened.

“Until next time.” He said, giving her hip a hopeful squeeze. He pulled away just in time for Keener to return, clad in only a towel wrapped around his waist.

Even as she watched James leave, she couldn’t help the little flare of hope that rekindled itself within her.

______________________________

Keener watched as James made very bold moves on Elle, his eyebrows raised as he watched him kiss her neck, stopping to whisper something into her ear.

He knew that move. Used it more than once when trying to spread his plan as far as he could, passing off a traitorous discussion as just sexual attraction.

James had been a cop. Honestly, Keener didn’t expect this from him. 

The cards were on the table. Now, it was time to flip them over.

Keener emerged from the bathroom, towel around his waist. He noticed how quickly James had gone back to slicing an apple, eating every slice off his knife as he watched Elle.

Elle’s face was flushed, despite how she was shivering. Her eyes flicked over to Keener, his smirk growing when she noticed how little he wore. He looked over to James, keeping his anger in check when he dismissed him. 

That left him alone with Elle.

“You’re shaking like a leaf, little Ellie.”

“Clearly, I’m fine.” She said, studiously keeping her eyes on his. Keener made a tsk tsk sound with his tongue, shaking his head as he walked back and forth in front of her.

“Ohhh, Ellie.” He said. “You really can’t lie all that well, can you?” He watched her bite her lip as her eyes strayed down to where he was bulging with excitement, seeing her before him like this.

On  _ his _ bed.

“Tell you what.” He said, squatting in front of her. “If you are a good girl for me, I’ll help you take a shower.” Ellie made a show of rolling her eyes.

“Or you  _ could _ take the cuffs off and let me take my  _ own _ shower.”

“Hmmm.” He said, rising. “You drive a  _ hard _ bargain.” He said, almost surprised at how  **hard** he was from their little exchange. He watched Elle’s gaze sneak a peek at his throbbing member, before dropping the towel entirely.

Elle gasped, physically turning away from him, her back toward him. Keener chuckled.

“Payback...for earlier.” He said. “ANNA. What is Ellie’s pulse?”

“ **RACING, AARON.”** A disembodied voice echoed in the room. 

“Wait…” Elle said, glaring at Keener. “I’m not wearing my watch.”

“She won’t need one.” He said, smiling as he took a seat beside her on the bed. “She’s  _ inside _ you, now.”

“Unlike you.” Elle said. Aaron laughed.

“The cuffs, Ellie.” He said, smirking. Her shoulders relaxed, even if just a little.

“I’m fine.” She said. The words rang hollow, leaving Aaron sighing.

He picked her up, carrying her bridal-style into the bathroom. 

“Wait--” Elle said, squirming. 

“You really are cold.” Keener said, brows knitting. He sat her on the counter before he went to the giant bath in the middle of the room. He cranked the water so it was  _ just _ on this side of hot, before letting it begin to fill the tub.

He turned to look at her to see her staring right back at him, biting her lip as her eyes roved down his body. Her nipples were hard pebbles, peeking out for him to see in that ruined robe of hers. 

Slowly, he walked over to where she sat. He watched her breath catch as he untied the sash to her robe, watching the robe itself fall open.

Her breasts were so beautiful...but swollen. He raised his brows at her. She was blushing, but she didn’t look away from him. The robe fell open on either side of her hips, exposing her completely to him, just as he had done for her. His towel was still on the floor in the other room.

He wouldn’t have it any other way.

Elle looked conflicted, hesitating before she said something that made him  _ wish _ he had actually jacked off in the shower.

“I…” She said. “Need help.”  
“I never thought I’d hear you say that.” He said, his eyes back on hers. She sighed.

“Since there are no other options, being with my hands cuffed…” She said, before her gaze dropped to her breasts, which had begun to bead with milky-white liquid. 

“I have to say, Elle…” Keener said. “...I didn’t think you’d come around this quickly.”

“Oh?” She asked, looking into his eyes. “Sounds like the sort of thing someone who has  _ no idea _ how to  _ handle _ me would say.”

Keener snapped her legs open with both hands. She raised her eyebrows at him, letting him stand between her legs. 

Keener felt his cock throb as it brushed her soaking wet vagina. He looked into her eyes as he put a strong hand on her throat, giving it a little squeeze.

“I know, Elle…” Keener said. “... **exactly** how to handle a woman like you.”

Elle moved her face closer to his, even as his hand was around her throat. 

“ _ Prove it.”  _

Aaron smiled, before he dumped her into the tub.

Blue balls would have to do.


	4. Wicked Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for the kudos. :)  
> THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SMUT. Beware. :)  
> Enjoy!

For the first time since the beginning of this virus shit show, things were silent. The world around her moved slowly as she sunk to the deeper-than-she-thought bathtub, her hair billowing around her face in a haunting, ethereal moment she would have enjoyed under very different circumstances.

Like that one time when she had her hands cuffed behind her back, and she couldn’t keep herself calm, and she was rescued by the very man who now held her captive.

Of course, there wasn’t much else to assume, other than they met each other in one of their SEAL training classes. 

And holy fuck, that was one of the most terrifying classes she’d ever been through. At least...since she hated the ocean. Swimming was easy and she was fast and strong in the water.

But she  _ hated _ the water. Something about it made her panic.

And panic she had. Aaron had been able to swim over to her with his tank of oxygen, taking his own mask from his face, placing it over hers as she struggled. 

After nailing him in the eye with her elbow, he pulled her to him, forcing her to look into his eyes. 

He was so...calming. The look in his eyes, anyway.

There was no way he remembered her.

Elle calmed herself, letting out some air as she stabilized herself. 

Then, she waited.

_______________________________

The bubbles stopped surfacing, leaving Keener reaching for his wristwatch nearby. 

What had been her time again? Five minutes? All he knew was that she had beaten every single record for holding her breath underwater than anyone in the Division. 

He watched her body still, her hair clouding any visual of her face. What if she had hit her head?

_ She’s  _ **_fine._ **

His eyes flicked to his watch. Two minutes, thirty-two seconds.

“Fuck this.” He said. Too much was at stake. He reached toward her, before he realized his mistake.

Her thighs were around his middle one moment, his whole naked self coming up for air the next as he surfaced.

He turned quickly, grabbing her legs before she could wrap her muscular thighs around him again. Elle shot him a death glare, sending an excited chill down his back, a smirk gracing his lips.

“You could have been good.” Keener said, turning her around. He gripped her cuffed wrists, pulling her back flush against his front. He heard her gasp as his erection pressed against her pussy lips, his hips slowly grinding against her. 

“I’ll  _ never _ be good  _ for  _ **_you._ ** _ ”  _ Elle said, as if she didn’t mean it. He leveled his lips to her ear. 

“Such...a damn shame.” He whispered. His hands traveled up from her waist to gently cup her breasts. He heard her sharp intake of breath, savoring how sweet the sound was. 

Then...he squeezed. Elle’s whole body shook against him, with Elle fully giving in and leaning against him. He felt her hands take his balls, squeezing gently.

A promise.  _ Very clever. _

“I get it, Elle.” He whispered into her ear as he squeezed, then released his grip, moving to another part of her breast and repeating the action.

Elle  _ moaned _ , her milk squirting into the water around them, staining it a milky-white color.

“Is this what you needed?” He whispered the question against her ear. He squeezed again, leaving her crying out. 

Why...was this so much  _ more _ intimate than sex itself? When was the last time he had  _ ever _ wanted to kiss  _ anyone _ this badly? His breath caught as she writhed in his arms, tilting her head back as their breathing synced; a rhythm set to every squeeze of his hands.

“I still think everything you stand for is--” She cried out as he squeezed, chuckling low in her ear. He had to  _ really _ stop himself from kissing her, from sucking on her earlobe. From slipping easily inside of her.

She hadn’t asked. If he was  _ anything _ , it was a man of his word.

“Let me guess.” He said. “Deplorable? Villainous?” 

“Right up there with Hitler.” She hissed. 

“I wouldn’t go  _ that _ far--”

“You already  _ have _ !” She said.  _ What a turn-off. _ He untangled himself from her, stepping out of the tub and grabbing another towel. 

“We’re done here.” He said, walking back out to his room. He shut the door before she could say anything else.

___________________________________

It had been a long night. With her hands still bound behind her back, she couldn't do much for herself.

Which is why when she was laying naked on a makeshift bed on the floor that she had made for herself, that she was surprised to wake to a clicking of her restraints. Her hands fell free. 

Before she could turn over and look at her savior, a hand went over her mouth, breath against her ear. 

"Shhh." The voice was female, the smell of winterfresh gum hanging in the air between them. Elle heard Keener in the bed above her shift, rolling over into a new position.

A gentle tug on her hand had her turning over, seeing the silhouette of a woman holding a robe out for her to slip into.

_ Thank god. _ Elle quietly got up, slipping her arms into the sleeves before she tied it closed, before turning to her savior. 

The moonlight illuminated bright, cherry-red hair on none other than Vivian Conley, who was holding her finger up to her lips in a silent hushing motion. Elle felt someone slip their large hand into hers from her right, leading her out of the room. 

Silently, they escaped into a dimly lit hallway, the figure holding her hand silent as he led her downstairs, Vivian trailing her. The man stopped at a pair of grand french doors, the tiling cold on Elle's bare feet.

The man knocked, varying the knock here and there. It almost sounded like...a song? But which one?

The door opened, revealing a large, ornate ballroom. The doors closed behind them, and that was when the man holding her hand turned to her. 

He pulled his hood down before he examined her wrists. He was gentle as he did so, before he nodded over to Theo, who beckoned to them. The man led her over to where Theo had set up a med bay of sorts. 

The man's eyes were a beautiful, warm brown. She looked back into his face, finally figuring out who he was.

He tended to her wrists, which were raw and cut up a little from her earlier bout of trying to get the cuffs removed. 

Quite honestly, she just didn't want to break her hand to get out, like she had a few times in the past. Last time had taken a while to heal from, and she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Thank you." She said, quietly. "Javier."

He nodded. Theo cleared his throat, handing Elle a glass of bubbly.

"Welcome to the game room." Theo said, clinking his glass against hers before downing the glass. From how he looked, he looked like he had already had a few glasses before she got there.

Elle looked suspiciously at the glass. She heard a laugh, and she turned to see Dragov smirking at her from where he sat, his eyes on her even though Vivian was talking to him. 

They were gathered around a makeshift fire pit, bedrolls pulled together to make a large place to sit together on the marble flooring. They had a board game out.

"Join us." Dragov said, taking a pull of the beer he had in his hand. His warm gaze flicked over her robe, lazily roving over every curve it revealed. 

Those eyes  _ did _ something to her. 

Elle threw back the alcohol, before she joined them at the fire.

An hour later, and they were all laughing as Theo threw money at Dragov.

"You have hotels  _ everywhere _ !" Theo was saying. Dragov was laughing, putting an arm around Elle. 

Why...did his touch feel so _ magnificent _ ? 

Elle leaned into his touch while Vivian and Theo threw money at each other, Javier shaking his head as he tried to hide his smile. 

"Can't stop thinking about earlier, can you?" Dragov whispered into her ear. Elle sighed, grabbing his beer from his hand and taking a swig. The look he gave her as she put her lips around the bottle's mouth and swallowed was enough for anyone to want to go to confession.

_ I'm sorry, father, for I have sinned… _

"I think I need a reminder." Elle said, smirking. "Maybe somewhere more...private." James smirked.

"You will be punished  **hard** if we get caught."

"Scared?" She asked. He smirked.

"Excited." He said, finishing his beer. "Hope I get to watch."

"Only one way to find out." Elle said. James smirked again, getting up from where he sat.

"Outta beer." He said. "Let's get some more, Elle." He helped her up before leading her to a candle-lit kitchen. 

Without warning, he backed her against the fridge, his lips on hers as they kissed hard. Elle moaned into his mouth, their tongues fighting for dominance as he undid her sash. Her hands deftly unbuckled his belt, then undid the zipper with ease. His cock sprung from his pants, leaving Elle's eyes widening.

"Oh." She said as she stroked him. Why was it that "bad guys" always had giant cocks?

Not that she had a basis for comparison. Elle blocked the image of Keener out of her head, but found that the thought of him being so close to her that way lingered like cigarette smoke caught forever on a smoker’s breath.

One little moment of doubt came...and went.

He responded with another smirk, before his lips were on hers again, his fingers slipping into her soaking wet pussy with a squish. She could feel his chest vibrate with a chuckle, one they both shared.

“You’ll never look at this fridge the same way again after this.” Elle whispered against his lips, her gaze flicking up to his eyes. He was smirking down at her, his fingers making her eyes roll to the back of her head. 

He had to be watching. In the room they shared, he must have been watching every touch, every teeth-knocking kiss she shared with James. 

"Neither will you." James said, before he lifted her by her legs and pinned her to the fridge. Elle held onto the appliance's sides as she watched his thick cock slide into her, her breath catching as his eyes met hers. 

He watched her closely as he slid in.

Inch. By. Inch.

Her heart was pounding against her chest, and somehow she could feel their breathing sync. 

"Think he's  _ really _ still asleep?" Elle said. 

"I don't care." He said, hilting within her. "He can watch all he wants. Let him know that I." He pulled out all the way. "Got." He brutally thrust into her, leaving Elle suppressing a cry with Dragov's lips. "You." Another brutal thrust, his mouth greedily devouring the sounds from Elle. "First." 

Elle wrapped her arms around his neck, her lips crashing onto his as he began to fuck her hard. His hands slid up to cup her ass, his eyes devouring the way she gasped, biting her lip to try and keep quiet.

Their eyes met, and for a second there...they were both just a man and woman fucking against a fridge. No deals with the devil, no Leader of the Rykers and a Division Agent.

When she looked into his eyes, she was a beautiful and desirable woman. For a short moment in time, they weren’t enemies, and they weren’t trying to kill each other.

They breathed together, even as Elle felt her insides clench around James...he kissed her neck, leaving little marks, gripping her ass as he moaned against her skin. 

He moaned into her ear as he came hard, withdrawing just in time to release himself on her stomach. His body shook, but he was steady as he held her up. 

He rotated them so he could put her down on the island countertop, leaving Elle shivering at the sudden cold marble against her skin. He leaned against the counter, his arms on either side of her as he rested his forehead against her shoulder, catching his breath.

All was silent, even the commotion over the board game having died down. James took her chin in his hand, tilting her head up gently so their gazes met. 

“We have a lot to talk about, you and I.” James said. He reached over to one side of the counter, opening a drawer and producing a dish towel. 

“Business, I’m sure.” Elle whispered back. He smirked.

“Not one for pillow talk.” James said, gently wiping his cum from her belly. Elle let him. “But I  _ do _ let my actions speak louder than my words.” He finished wiping her down, before tossing the towel into the trash.

“I think…” Elle said, taking his hand in hers. “...we are more alike than we thought.”

“I’ve noticed.” James said, watching her flip his hand over so that his palm was facing her. He was quiet as he watched her fingers trail over various markings on his palm, sending tingles through his body.

“What now?” She asked, slowly massaging his hand. He groaned, relaxing into her expert touch, not realizing she was so good at this.

“Walk of shame.” James said, shaking his head. “Or...we could sneak you back into your room.”

Elle smiled. “I’m listening.” 

Her smile faded when he whipped the cuffs out of his pockets.

“You won’t like it.”

_______________


	5. The Scent of Chaotic Thought

Sleep was dreamless for once.

Normally, nightmares plagued her. But...somehow, for the first time since her daughter had gotten sick…

It was peaceful.

Elle woke to sunlight streaming through beautiful, flowing curtains, a breeze kissing her skin. She smiled, stretching in the luxurious bed she had shared with--

Elle froze, noticing that her hands were free, and she had her robe wrapped snugly around her. Elle slid her hand across the bed to where Keener had been before, admiring the silky sheets and how  _ husky _ these sheets smelled.

Like camping. A warm campfire, surrounded by trees and dirt and nature, with birds singing and a river trickling nearby. Elle bit her lip, thinking of how she’d wake to go bathe and catch Keener already bathing.

How he’d have his tresses slicked back with cold water, letting out a surprised breath at just how cold that water was. Elle would smile, watching him before she caught his eye, holding his hand out for her to join him.

Elle opened her eyes, jumping when she saw the one person who had disabled her cuffs long enough for her to sneak out earlier.

“Sleep well?” Vivian asked. Elle wasn’t sure what to make of her yet, honestly. She knew what part she had played in Keener’s plans, yet…

“I’m sorry for trying to kill you.” Elle said. Vivian had been ready to say something, her mouth open. When she said that, Vivian looked at a loss of what to say to that.

It wasn’t everyday that this sort of thing happened. For normal people, anyway.

“Uh.” Vivian said, her brows furrowing. “Those were...different circumstances.” She said. “Have to say, though...you were  _ annoying. _ ”

“By foiling your plans?” Elle asked. 

“That’s a given.” She said. “I’m sure...you thought the same about all of us.”

“Well…” Elle said, smiling a little. “I was only one person...against all of you.” She said. “While I will  _ never _ agree with that whole plan you guys had, I have to admire how you all pulled it together.”

“You know that was all Keener’s idea, right?” Vivian said, taking a seat beside Elle. She was quite beautiful, with those vivid green eyes and cherry-red hair. Even though she had clearly had a run-in with fire that no one could shake off at that point, Elle couldn’t help but see how beautiful she was.

“Just like Concentration Camps were Hitler’s idea?” Elle said, raising her eyebrows. 

“Oh, wow.” Vivian said. “No, that’s not what I--”

“You helped him, Vivian.” She said. “You know, for our species to survive, we need a certain threshold of people, right? Thanks to the Dollar Flu, we were already getting close to not making it.”

“I get it. I do, Elle.”

“Then stop working with him.” Elle said. Vivian sighed.

“Look.” Vivian said, scooting closer to Elle, putting her hand over hers. Vivian leaned closer to Elle, her lips at her ear. “This was never about the Eclipse Virus.” Elle’s eyes widened, before she softened the look to seem like Vivian had admitted something personal.

Elle leaned closer to Vivian, brushing her lips over Vivian’s neck up to her ear as her hand settled on her thigh. “Then what  _ was _ it about?”

“A distraction.” Vivian said, seeming playful, her tone dead-serious. Elle touched her cheek tenderly, her gaze soft. 

“What’s  _ really _ going on, Vivian?” She asked, her voice a whisper. Elle had leaned in so their noses were touching, their lips just a breath away from one another.

“We don’t know.” Vivian said. “But it’s big, Elle.” 

“Why did he save me?” Elle asked as Vivian pulled away. Vivian shook her head.

“Don’t trust him, Elle.” She said, rising. 

“I don’t trust  _ anyone. _ ” Elle said. Vivian smirked.

“Don’t need trust to be with Dragov.” She said. Elle couldn’t help but laugh as Vivian left, her hips swaying seductively. 

Speechless was an understatement.  _ What the fuck just happened? _

With an irritated noise, Elle hurried through a shower. Of course, she had to use  _ his  _ shampoo and soap, but she wouldn’t admit just how much it affected her.

But it  _ did. _ God, it  **did.**

Wishing it had been  _ him _ instead of Dragov last night didn’t even begin to cover it. James had fucked her right, truly, but somehow she couldn’t get past the fact that it hadn’t been Keener fucking her against the fridge.

“Fuck!” She cursed loudly when she dropped the soap on her foot, groaning before bending down to pick it up. 

“Well, well.” She heard the voice outside the shower that chilled her, yet had her sighing. 

“Keener.” She greeted, covering the warmth she felt in her core with the icy tone of her sultry voice. She stepped back into the stream of water, rinsing shampoo from her hair.

Then the toilet flushed. It was too late to step out of the water before it went ice-cold, knocking the breath from her chest. Elle did her best to keep her surprised squeal behind her lips, but failed.

“W-what...the…” She stuttered, shaking. She opened her eyes to see Keener stepping in, before he pressed her against the glass wall of the shower. Water cascaded down his muscled, scarred body, his eyes locked onto hers. 

He lowered his head so his lips brushed gently against hers, his nose brushing against hers as he brushed his lips back and forth against hers teasingly.

His hand found purchase on her chest, right over her heart as he let out a breath, moving to her neck. Slowly, he trailed his tongue up her neck, stopping halfway up her neck to suck a mark there before continuing up to her ear.

“I know what you did with Dragov.” He whispered against her ear. Elle shivered against him under the cold water, trying to catch her breath as she forced herself to hold still.

“Jealous?” She whispered back. She could feel him smirk against her cheek as he trailed kisses back down her neck to her collarbone, before he sucked another mark there.

Elle moaned.

“I know better.” He said, kneeling as he trailed kisses down her stomach, lingering for a moment there before he looked up at her. 

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, FUCK. _

Those blue eyes drank her in as she looked down at him. His hands weren’t even on her person, and she was so painfully aroused, she wanted to keep going.

_ If I give in...he’ll toss me out like yesterday’s garbage. _

“I know...you want me, Elle.” He said, huskily. Elle closed her eyes, taking a couple deep breaths as she tried to calm herself down. She was so  _ close _ to just giving in to him. 

_ He tried to  _ **_kill_ ** _ me.  _ Elle opened her eyes, looking down into his gaze.

“Why?” She asked. 

“You are worthy.” He said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Wow.” Elle said, rolling her eyes before she opened the glass shower door.

“Elle--”

“What makes you think  _ you’re _ worthy of  _ me _ ?” She asked. He froze, leaving Elle to get out of the coldest shower of the century. 

“What, so  _ Dragov _ is worthy of you?” He asked, grabbing her arm, forcing her to turn around as they dripped water all over the marble floor. Her body  _ begged _ her to close the distance between them, to kiss his gorgeous lips. 

“You tried to  _ destroy _ innocent people!” She hissed. “Dragov did it on  _ your _ orders!”

“What, the  _ leader _ of the  _ Rykers? _ ” He said, smirking. “Come on, Elle. He was doing all that on his own for a while.”

“But at least he’s fucking honest about it.” Elle said. She looked pointedly down at where he gripped her forearm. “You know I can get out of this on my own.”

Keener’s grip on her arm pulled her in toward him suddenly, their faces close to one another. 

“Yet you’re still here.” He said, softly, firmly. “Nothing is stopping you from leaving.” Elle hesitated, her gaze flicking over to the counter where she left her watch. When she looked back at Keener, he was smirking again. 

“You...have doubts.” He said. Elle looked away from his penetrating gaze. “You want answers.”

“Didn’t you?” She asked, meeting his gaze again. 

“We could find them, Elle.” He said. She recognized that tone from previous calls where Keener had made deals with people; that soft, reasoning tone he used when he was trying to manipulate people to join his cause. “Together.”

“I know what you’re doing, Keener.” She said, softly. “You can’t manipulate me. I know what it sounds like, especially from  _ you. _ ” She glared. “Now, let me go.”

She honestly didn’t think he would, but he let his hand drop from her arm. What was it about him that made her  _ really _ want to believe him? What was it about his gaze that made her want to hear him out?

“Thank you.” She said, before turning away. No lingering glance was cast back at him as she left him, making a beeline for the closet and closing the door behind her. 

Keener smiled.  _ In time. _

_ ________________________________________________________ _


	6. Answers?

While the cats are away...the mice will play. Or, really, the rest of the killer cats.

And that’s exactly what they did.

“I haven’t had a  _ cold _ beer since…”

“Before all this bullshit went down?” Vivian said, taking a sip of her own beer. Both she and Elle were laying on towels on the beach, clad in bikinis accentuated with tanning oil. Elle took a sip of her ice-cold beer and moaned, closing her eyes to savor the taste of the hops used in her  _ Blue Moon. _

“Remember when bars served ice-cold beer by the pitcher?” Elle said. 

“God, I miss that. Going to a bar after work for a cold one was something I didn’t think I’d miss.” Vivian said.

“Anyone hungry?” They looked up to see Theo standing there with a platter filled with sandwiches that looked sinfully delicious. Elle slid her glasses atop her head, smiling up at Theo before taking one.

“These look  _ amazing, _ Theo.” She said. “Thank you.”

Was it just the sun, or was he blushing.

“I had  _ no _ idea any of you boys could cook.” Vivian said, grabbing a sandwich from the tray. 

“Life is full of surprises.” Theo said. Vivian smirked.

“Their name is Maria, Theo.” She said, laughing. Theo shrugged.

“Yeah, well.” He said. “Can’t blame a guy for trying.”

Elle and Vivian laughed as they ate. 

“Ladies!” Dragov said, carrying three beach chairs before he plopped them next to where the ladies lay. Vivian cursed, shielding her food and beer from the splash of sand in his wake, while Elle shoved the rest of her sandwich into her mouth.

“Idiot.” She heard a man with a quieter voice say from her side. She looked up to see Javier grabbing her ruined beer and holding it up for James to see. “What are you, a puppy?”

“Only if that means you pick up my shit.” James said, setting up the beach chairs. Javier rolled his eyes, opening the cooler he had with him. He offered her a fresh beer, kneeling so she could see him. 

“You could do much better than pit bull over there.” He said. She heard James snort, but Elle couldn’t look away from Javier. He twisted the cap off her beer and handed it to her, his eyes glued to hers. 

“And what would be better?” She asked in a whisper. He leaned closer.

“Meet me in the storage shack and find out.” Elle watched the way he wrapped his lips around his beer, how his adam’s apple bobbed when he drank.

“And here I thought you’d be the type to find a nice bed somewhere, with candles…”

“That’s Theo’s thing.” Javier said. “Just like refrigerators are Dragov’s.”

“Well then.” Elle said, smirking. “Guess I wasn’t the first he’s had like that.”

“Wouldn’t know.” Javier said, a ghost of a smirk on his lips. “Too busy in alleys with people I don’t know.”

“Wow.” Elle said, taking a gulp of her beer. “Honestly, don’t know how to take that...considering how you killed some of the best people.”

“Hmmm.” He said. “Let’s just say that the shack has better walls than the kitchen.”

Elle tried to ignore how wet she was becoming, his voice absolutely torturing her with the need to know that side of him.

“I’ll think about it.” Elle said. Javier nodded. 

“I’ll be here.”

“Oh, yeah.” Theo said. “We were here too. Could hear just about everything.” Elle laughed, looking over to where Theo had taken a chair by Dragov. 

“Anyone  _ else _ want to preposition me?” Elle asked loudly. 

“I’d do you.” Vivian said. Her voice was casual.

“Wait, really?” Elle said. Vivian smirked. 

“I wouldn’t say no to round two.” Dragov said. Elle rolled her eyes.

“I’m a sapiosexual.” Theo said. “I don’t really know how your brain works yet, Elle, and--”

“It’s OK, Theo.” Elle said. “I know what you mean.”

“You do?” Theo asked. 

“I’m sort-of the same way.”

“Wait…” Theo said. “Then why do anything with Dragov?”

“I’m right here, you idiot.” 

“Everyone has something they’re smart about.” Elle said. 

“Like how to balance someone against a fridge?” Vivian said. Elle nudged her, both dissolving into laughter. 

“I’d do you too, Viv.” Elle said. 

“Oh, yeah?” Vivian asked, leaning in. Elle smirked and kissed her, earning whistles from the group. 

“Because of  _ course _ I don’t have dollar bills.” Javier said. 

“Well...a lot of them were contaminated--”

“Dammit, Theo.” 

The girls got up and ran into the ocean, splashing each other as they did. 

“Well.” James said, watching them play in the water. “Who wants to play chicken?”

__________________________________________

“Wait, how do you  _ do  _ that thing?” James was asking. Elle smiled wide, sitting around the campfire that night with Keener’s four lieutenants. 

“What,  _ you’re _ wanting to learn because…?”

“I am very comfortable with my masculinity.” James said. He held his hand out for her to take, and she smirked.

“Deja vu.” Elle said, her eyes locked on his. James’ smirk grew even more devious, and Elle could feel herself blushing madly. 

“Well, it  _ was  _ a dance.” James said, winking. Elle rolled her eyes, laughing as she slipped her hand into his. He pulled her up with ease, giving her a twirl. 

“Not bad, Mr. Dragov.” Elle said, her eyebrow raised, the smile unable to leave her lips, despite dancing with the enemy. 

“Well, there were some end-of-the-year parties...and Police Balls…” Elle gave him a teasing glance at his crotch, before spinning back in. 

“I’m  _ sure _ .” She purred. He chuckled into her ear as he pressed his front against her back. 

“Left foot back.” She said. James caught on with ease, his foot making space for hers to step back as she swayed her hips seductively. She looked to their side to see Vivian pulling Theo along with her, before they got into position as well, copying what Elle and James were doing.

“But...I--”

“Calm down, Theo.” Vivian said. “You really should know how to dance.” He sighed, but agreed silently.

“Ready?” Elle asked. Nods all around. “Now, shift your weight…”

Thirty minutes later had them dancing a lively cha cha, which somehow turned into the Waltz when Dragov dipped Elle, before spinning her out. She made to come back, until a pair of arms slipped around her, lifting her into the air and setting her back down gracefully. She twirled to face her new partner, looking into the eyes of none other than Javier. He bowed politely, offering his hand to her as he devoured her with his eyes. 

An icy shiver spiraled down her spine as she slipped her hand into his, before he led her in a fantastic waltz he  _ must _ have learned from a professional.

“And what’s  _ your _ excuse for dancing this well?” She asked. He smirked quietly, his eyes revealing nothing but hunger and absolute want. 

“Alcohol.” He said. He spun her back in.

“Smartass.” She whispered, turning her head to look at him. His smirk grew.

“And here I thought...you only danced around a pole.” Elle snorted.

“Only on Fridays.” She said. “Paid  _ a lot _ of bills.”

“Wait…” Vivian said, interjecting. “I thought you were a stripper.”

“I **am** _many_ things.” Elle said, separating from Javier. “Guess that’s why they chose me.”

“And why you were the top of your class.” The voice she had been  _ dreaming _ of appeared behind her, her back to the door of the hall. She shivered, but hid it well as she heard him approach, his footsteps measured and careful.

“Damn.” Dragov said. “Well, party’s over.” He said. Elle didn’t move, frozen to the spot she’d been standing in before Keener came in.

“I’m just here to borrow Elle.” Keener said. “Then you can have whatever orgies you were hoping for.” A pause. “Elle.”

Elle shot the group a dreading-it look before she turned around, her panties already soaked. 

Keener looked like  _ Hell. _ Yet, here he was, still standing.

Tough fucking kill. Nothing changed.

He beckoned her to follow him, which she did after taking a deep breath and instantly regretting it.

His fucking  _ smell _ was  _ amazing. _

“How do you  _ do _ that?” She asked as they walked up the stairs, with him behind her. She could almost  _ hear _ the eyebrow quirk.

“How do I  _ do _ what?” He asked. They came to a stop outside of an unfamiliar door, which she hadn’t been through before. They stood facing one another.

“You’ve been through hell, obviously.” She said.

“Obviously.” He said. 

“How do you smell…”

“Like ass?” He asked. He looked so  _ tired. _

“Good.” The word escaped her in a whisper. He froze, obviously not expecting that admission. He stepped forward, closing the distance between them. 

“Interesting.” He said. “I’ve waded through shit and blood and who knows what else.” He looked down at her, their eyes locked. 

“I shouldn’t have said anything.” Elle said, trying to back away, finding a wall instead of an escape route. “God  _ dammit. _ ” He smirked, and she thought he was going to trap her like he did earlier.

Until he opened the doors. 

“Follow me.” He said, huskily. Elle watched him cross over the threshold, trying not to admit that he had a  _ very _ nice ass as she followed. 

They were in a large dining room, or rather a hall with one fireplace lit. Candles illuminated the large dining table, which was piled with all sorts of paperwork and intel she had no idea what to do with.

And then he plopped a thick file folder in front of where she stood at the table.

_ Classified, _ it had been marked. 

_ SHD FIELD AGENT FILE _

_ ELANOR [REDACTED] _

“That’s convincing.” She said. “Doesn’t even show my last name. Nice try, Keener.” 

“Open it, Elle.” He said.

“So you could convince me that some government organization that has been good to me has been ready to betray me for a long time?” She asked. “Tell me what I don’t  _ already know. _ ” She said, bitterly. 

“Do you want to know the  _ truth _ ?” He asked. Elle laughed spitefully.

“From a mass murderer?” She asked. Keener sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Are you talking about  _ yourself _ too?” He asked, harshly. “How many have you  _ killed _ without asking if they deserved it?”

“They  _ all  _ **_did._ ** ”

“According to whose intel?” He asked. Elle was about to answer, until what he said ground her thought process to a jarring halt. Honestly, what was the harm?

They had  _ already _ declared her rogue, despite doing everything they asked of her. 

Her eyes darted down to the folder. Then, she flipped it open.

_ Target: Emily [Redacted] _

_ Status: Deceased. _

_ Mission details: Target was officially killed by Dollar Flu, after having been exposed to a dollar bill in mother’s purse. Dollar bill successfully planted by operative, by all counts Sleeper Agent was exposed to currency earlier that day. _

_ No symptoms shown by Agent. As suspected, Agent is immune to virus and all others derived from smallpox.  _

_ Child necessary casualty. Vaccine delivered to President and Black Tusk, using her blood. _

_ Status of Vaccine: viable, not to be given to anyone but Ellis. _

_ [REDACTED] [REDACTED] [REDACTED] _

_ FULL FILE STORED IN SHD FACILITY. _

_ END REPORT. _

Her eyes weren’t  _ seeing _ anything other than red.

“If you  _ did _ this, Keener…” She said, her voice deathly calm and as cold as the winter when everything went to hell in New York.

“Elle…” He said. 

Elle calmly turned around, and stormed out of the room. Keener caught up with her, catching her arm. Her head snapped around to look at him with a look he hadn’t seen in her eyes before.

Except for that first time they met.

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“To get some  _ answers. _ ” She said. 

“And where would you go for those?”

“First...I’m going to find Ellis.” She said. “Before I kill him  _ myself _ , he’ll give me every answer to every single question  _ honestly--” _

“I want to help you.” He said. He could tell she was trying to keep her breathing even, even though her pulse was clearly racing.

That was good. 

“And how can I trust you?” She said. 

“I’ve never lied to you.” He said. She looked away.

“It’s going to take more than that to convince me to work with you.”

“Hmmm.” He said. “But that’s not a no.” She stepped closer to him, getting in his face.

“I just found out that my daughter was  _ killed _ just to prove I was immune.” She said, harshly. “ **LET. ME. GO.** ”

“No.” He said. “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Your funeral.” She said, her voice a deadly sort of quiet. 

That was when she flipped him over her shoulder.


	7. Theo Giggled.

“What did you  _ do _ , Keener?” Vivian asked as she stood in the foyer, broken pieces of furniture strewn across the vast space. Keener emerged with an unconscious Elle in his arms, bridal-style. Her left knuckle was bashed pretty good, as was her head.

She’d be fine.

Vivian went over to them, reaching out to fuss over Elle before he glared at her. He had a bloody lip and who knew what else, bruises already forming on both participants in dark splotches. 

“I gave her the truth.” He said, grimly. They climbed the stairs up to Keener’s room, before he kicked the door open and lay Elle gently on his bed. 

“Seriously?” She asked. “And what truth was that?”

“Always the truth, Viv.” He said, shaking his head. He took Elle’s hand into his, examining the split skin on her knuckles carefully. “She’s going to need--”

“I got it.” Vivian said, leaving and then returning with a first aid kit, along with a bottle of rubbing alcohol. “Here.”

“Thanks, Viv.” He said. He looked so...tired. That didn’t even begin to cover how he felt.

“Does she know about the virus?” Vivian asked, helping him treat Elle’s hand. He shook his head.

“I don’t know if she’ll go back to them.” He said. “If she ever knew the truth...that the Eclipse virus was a--”

“A distraction that already had a cure?” Vivian said, her tone stern. Keener sighed.

“Elle is immune to the Dollar Flu.” He said. 

“So make a baby for a cure for everyone.” She said. Keener honestly had no idea what to say to that, even though it made sense.

“She doesn’t want to be around me, Viv.” He said. 

“But what if she knew you are immune to the Eclipse?” 

“One thing at a time.” Keener said, carefully bandaging her hand. “She’d probably think we’re trying to make another virus.” He gently placed her hand down on the bed next to her, before getting up. He took his shirt off, already headed for the shower.

Vivian kissed Elle on her forehead, before leaving for her own room.

____________________________________________

Elle moved into the gym after their talk. 

Of course, Keener knew the morning after he put her to bed that she’d do something like that. He didn’t blame her; but somehow, he couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt that haunted him as he went about his meetings with mysterious benefactors, taking one of the motor boats to go back and forth from the mansion and town.

The islands were not as populated as they used to be—just like the rest of the world—which made it ideal for the next phase of his plan. 

Elle wouldn’t be standing in the way this time. She had been their  _ best _ , sent after him to fix their problem. 

How many agents would they send to a problem that was only solvable by the leader of SHD? How many would Keener have to get on his side to effectively raise an army?

He was one step closer. With ANNA, there wasn’t a lot he couldn’t do, skill-wise. If every Rogue agent could tap into that network, they would be unstoppable. 

Then...they could find answers. 

_______________________________________

Training was the only thing she knew when she was out of sorts.

And by out of sorts--in this case--what she  _ really _ meant was pissed. That word didn’t even begin to cover how she felt as she ran drills alone, practicing maneuvers no one else in SHD seemed to remember being taught.

Which was why she was alive, while they were not.

_ That’s not true. _ Elle stepped back from the punching bag, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. 

Images of Emily’s tiny hand wrapping around her finger flashed through her mind. How Emily had come down with a deep cough that happened for days, before Elle was pulled away from her daughter’s unmoving body by an exhausted nurse.

_ I need more proof. _

“No one does that anymore.” Elle didn’t turn around, knowing who it was before they approached her. 

“Which is why I’m the one alive, and not those other agents that were slackers.” She said, giving the bag one more punch. 

“Ooh. Burn.”

“They did.” Elle said, turning to Theo. He was wearing basketball shorts and a white t-shirt. “I’ll clear out.” She said, unwrapping her hands. Theo stepped forward, wincing a little at her left hand.

“You should  _ really _ get that looked at.”

“Before or after I press a button and you give me a surprise?” She asked, smirking a little as she put her towel back in her gym bag. Theo laughed.

“Jeez. Try to show a girl a good time…”

“Oh?” She said. “And what is a good time for you, Theo?” She asked. 

“Coney Island.” He said. “With corndogs.” He was smiling. Elle watched him for a second, noticing how cute he was in a brainy way.

“Never been...at least, before the virus.” Elle said. The look of surprise on Theo’s face had her laughing lightly.

“Seriously?” He asked, coming to sit over by her. “Your first time there was when Viv was blowing it up?” 

“Have you suddenly hit another puberty?” Elle asked, laughing. “Your voice is higher than I was during last 420.”

“Holy shit! You too?”

“Uh...everyone did it.” Elle said. Theo blushed. 

“Well...duh. Of course they did.”

“They?” Elle asked. “Not  _ you _ ?”

“Well…” Theo said, scratching the back of his neck. “I...uh.”

“We need to find weed.” Elle said. “ _ Now. _ ”

_____________________________________

Out of all people to have weed on hand, it was Vivian. Surprise.

But they didn’t smoke it. Oh, no. Viv had made some potent tinctures.

So they took the tinctures to the sauna, where they were all partially naked as Vivian dropped a whole small vial into a bowel, before setting it on a bench next to them.

“Wet saunas...are  _ the _ best!” Viv was saying. Elle was already feeling great, as if she could handle anything that came her way.

Except emotions.  _ Fuck _ those guys.

Theo giggled suddenly, tried to stop himself, then laughed harder. 

“I...can’t control...the laughter!” Theo said between wheezing giggles. Elle and Viv joined him, laughing like lunatics as they sweat their troubles away.

“What  _ happened _ to you guys, Elle?” Viv asked, her voice a little slurred. Elle sighed.

“Other than the obvious sexual tension between Keener and I?” Elle asked, leaning against the tiled wall. Vivian smirked.

“Oh, we  _ all _ see it.”

“Yeah, well…” Elle said. “He told me that SHD had my daughter killed to prove I was immune.”

“Wait...seriously?” Theo said loudly. 

“What. The. Fuck.” Vivian said. “Wait, aren’t you going to ask for more to go on? How can you be sure?”

“Well...I am sure of one thing.” Elle said. “I’m going to have to track down answers myself.”

“But, Elle…” Theo said. “You’re Rogue. They’ll kill you.”

“Nothing can stop me from finding the truth.” Elle said. “I need to know.” Silence prevailed for a minute.

“So...you’re  _ immune _ ?” Vivian asked. Elle sighed.

“I have  _ no _ idea.” She said. “And I don’t exactly want to check.”

“You don’t have to do any of this alone.” Elle, Vivian and Theo jumped, looking toward the corner of where they never noticed someone sitting there with them.

“How the FUCK do you  _ do _ that, Javier!?” Vivian hissed. He smiled softly.

“I’m not sorry.” He said, simply, before his eyes moved over to Elle. “Your daughter deserved better.” Javier said, softly. Elle felt her eyes tearing up.

“We  _ all _ did.” She whispered. Javier nodded. 

“I’ll go with you.” He said. 

“Uh...no.” Vivian said. “I’m calling dibs.”

The door to the sauna opened, letting out all the steam in the sauna. Everyone inside protested loudly, until none other than Keener walked in, fully clothed. 

“So  _ this _ is what you do when I’m gone.” Keener said, holding the door open behind him.

Theo giggled. Keener raised his brows.

“What do you want, Keener?” Elle said, still sitting on her bench by Vivian. Viv had her arm wrapped around her, pulling her close enough to comfort her before Keener showed up. Keener stilled, his eyes taking in the sight of them so close together before flicking back up to meet Elle’s gaze.

“I need to talk to you.” He said. Elle sighed.

“Because I  _ need _ to have another bomb dropped on me.” Elle said. 

“Elle.” Keener said. Elle sighed, kissing Viv on the cheek and getting up. 

“Don’t get too stoned without me.” Elle said. “You have some  _ great _ shit.” Viv’s response was to slap Elle’s towel-bound ass before she left, leaving the three to their own devices. 

They were silent as they wound their way back up from the basement, with Elle leading the way back to their room. Keener closed the door behind them, flipping the lock as Elle turned on the shower. He waited by the shower after she slipped in.

“What is it, Keener?” Elle asked, rinsing her hair. She was quick with her showers, but this time she was taking her time.

“We can find proof.” He said. 

“ _ I _ can find proof.” She said. 

“You’ll get yourself killed.”

“Well, hey. Guess they could finish what you didn’t.”

“That’s not funny, Elle.” He said. 

“I’m overdue for a dance with death.” Elle said. “We both are.” Keener chuckled lightly.

“With both of us, luck wouldn’t be the only thing death will need to take us.”

Elle found herself smiling a little, and for some reason...she wasn’t sorry for smiling. She turned the water off, wringing her hair out before reaching outside for the towel hanging up.

A warm hand met hers before sliding the towel into her grip. Elle shivered.

“Thanks.” Elle said, softly. 

“When was the last time you had a partner, Elle?” He asked. Elle froze, her towel around her breasts, her hand on the door handle of the shower.

“Partner?” She asked, her heart beating fast. “Well...you know about James…”

“No, Elle.” He said. She pushed the door open, getting out. Keener was leaning against the counter, facing her. He was trying studiously to keep his eyes on hers, but she could see him failing. He cleared his throat. “Wasn’t it Kelso that you worked with?”

“I did all the heavy work.” Elle said. “She provided...intel? Backup?”

“Well...she’s no boat captain.” He said, smirking. 

Elle  _ laughed _ .

“I told her to let me have the helm, but…”

“You still found me.” Keener said. Something in his gaze had changed, softened even. The way he looked at her ignited something within her yet again, and she couldn’t get the idea of what she wanted to do about it in that moment out of her head.

Elle took a step toward him, which Keener matched easily. She could tell he was trying to figure her out, even now.

They were a breath away from one another, when Elle looked up into Keener’s eyes. Those haunting blue eyes took her in eagerly, as if he were a starving man laying eyes on a buffet he was about to devour.

Shouldn’t they just get this whole sexual attraction out of the way so they were no longer distracted?

Would one time be enough to sate that incredible urge?

“You know…” Keener whispered. “...I won’t make the first move.” He was leaning down closer to where she was, making her heart pound louder than any thought ever could.

“It’s...hard to think.” Elle said. “I…” She leaned up, taking his face in her hands. She could see the absolute passion that he was promising with his eyes as he stared down at her, his pupils blown.

Her lips crashed onto his, her heart hammering loud enough to drown out everything else but her moan. Keener took her face in his hands, kissing her passionately as they pressed closer to one another. Her hands dropped from his cheeks, sliding down his chest and coming to rest over his heart.

“This should…” Keener said, between kisses. “...allow us to…” He didn’t finish that thought as his hands went to her hips, lifting her and spinning them around so he could set her on the counter. Their lips met again, with Elle unhooking her towel and letting it fall to her hips. She grabbed his hands and slid them up to her breasts, which he enveloped with his warm touch. 

He pulled away, looking into her eyes. His chest was heaving, and she could tell he was trying to exert some control over himself.

“Elle.” He said. “I’m not the kind of man that will take advantage of you.” Elle was silent as he touched her cheek tenderly. “You’re inebriated.” 

_ Oh. _

“You know…” Elle said, trying to catch her breath. “I respect that.” 

“I...respect you too much to do that to you.”

“Oh?” Elle said. “So you’ve done that before?”

“No, Elle.” He said. “I’ve never taken advantage of anyone sexually.”

“Well…” She said. “Even mass-murderers have saving graces.”

And like that, the spell was broken. Keener stepped back, disconnecting them immediately.

“Maybe one day...you’ll understand.” Keener said. 

A heavy knock on the door shattered what was left of the moment. Keener gave her a moment to tuck her towel back around her, before he opened the door.

“I came at the right time.” James said, smirking. 

“What, Dragov?” Keener said, warning in his tone. 

“We have visitors.” He said, casting a glance at Elle. “Does she know?” He said. Keener sighed. 

“Give us a minute.”

“Better hurry.” He said. “They’re not really patient.”

“Oh, I  _ know _ .” Keener said. James excused himself, leaving Elle alone with Keener once again. Elle hopped down from the counter, making for the door.

“Elle.” Keener said, following her to the closet. “There’s something you need to know.” He waited outside the closet, trying to cool off. 

“What sort of visit is this?” Elle asked. 

“Semi-formal.” He said. He heard shuffling around until Vivian came sweeping in, wearing a sleek little number and heels. 

“Normally I don’t do this, but…” Vivian said. “...Shoo.”

“Ah. Girl bonding time. Classic.”

“Out.” 

“I’m going, I’m going.” 

“Wait!” He heard Vivian say when he crossed the threshold. He turned just fast enough to have a full suit thrust into his arms with some shoes, before the door closed in his face.

___________________________________


	8. Reunion and Unions of Other Sorts

They weren’t there yet. Instead, he found James with a shit-eating grin on his face as he rolled up his sleeves, tossing his jacket onto the back of a sofa in the main hall.

“What the fuck, James?” He said, now clad in his own suit. “You _said_ they were here!”

“They will be!” James said, laughing. Theo came over toting a couple of beers, handing one to James. 

“Whiskey?” Theo asked. Keener sighed. 

“I’ll be back.”

“Hold up.” James said. Keener turned to face him. “She’ll never be with you. You know that, right?”

“Hmmm.” Keener said, a small smirk on his lips. “Felt like she was ‘with me’ a few minutes ago.” James’ smile dropped. 

“I am _so sick_ of you.” James said. Theo stepped between them, then thought better of it. Javier took his place, clad in a classic black suit with a black button-up shirt. 

“Don’t fucking start.” Javier said to James. “Not tonight.”

Keener just walked away, finding the kitchen and pouring himself a glass of whiskey.

“Holy shit.” He heard Theo say from the front room. _Now what?_ He rejoined them in the foyer, glass in hand. 

He stopped dead in his tracks when he looked up the staircase.

Vivian had descended first in her little black number, which looked pretty tight on her. 

“Elle!” Vivian shouted up the stairs. 

“No.” He heard Elle say from just out of sight. 

“Don’t make me come up there.” Javier said, smirking. Keener raised a brow at him. _Et tu, Brute?_ He heard her sigh, before she stepped from the shadows, her heels clicking against the tile.

 _Goddammit._ Keener thought as she stood there, trying to play off her blush. _You’re a fucking idiot, Aaron._ Regret plagued him.

James whistled, leading the boys in a cheer that could only be described as that of a frat house.

Elle wore a light blue dress with cape sleeves, the hem flaring out slightly at her knees. The neckline plunged almost to her navel, highlighting her magnificent curves and defined abdominal muscles. Her hair was up in an elegant bun at the back of her head, with delicate curls framing her face. The makeup she wore was smokey on her lids, her lips a bare shade that was just _barely_ lighter than her skin tone, with gloss layered over it.

She was elegance, and she was grace.

“Oh!” Vivian said, fishing something from her purse, then going behind Elle. “I forgot the final touch.”

“I thought those were the shoes, Viv.” Elle said as Vivian draped an elegant pendant around her neck. It was a gem, it looked like, attached to a beautiful silver chain. 

“Matches your eyes.” Vivian said, coming around to admire her work. Elle couldn’t help her smile when she looked at her, as if they shared a secret between them. Viv snapped at a corner of the room, and music began to play.

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=am6rArVPip8&list=RDMMLSV7TmN0Edk&index=28&ab_channel=FlorenceMachineVEVO

(What the Water Gave Me by Florence and the Machine)

Theo bowed, elegant as ever. “May I have this dance, my lady?” He asked. Elle smiled, curtseying.

“Of course, good sir.” She said, softly. He led her in a flawless waltz, while everyone watched. 

Keener saw movement outside the front door.

__________________________________

_Ding-dong._ They stopped dancing, turning to see who was at the door. 

“Shit.” Keener said aloud. “Elle, I have to tell you this--”

The door opened, admitting two. Elle’s jaw dropped.

“Faye?” She asked, stepping away from Theo. Faye’s eyes went wide.

“Elle?” Faye responded, clearly surprised. “What--how? You were dead!” 

“Wait…” Elle said as Faye pulled her in for a hug. Elle returned it, looking behind Faye to see a familiar face. “Wait...Schaeffer?”

“So _you’re_ her.” He said. “The one agent that they sent against _armies_...and won.”

Elle pulled away from Faye. “Why are you with him?” She asked. “Is this some sort of summit between everyone?” Faye stepped away.

“Elle…” She said. “I’ve joined the Black Tusk.” The look on Bardon’s face confirmed it, leaving Elle spinning around to face Keener. She walked over to where he stood, looking into his eyes and leaning in so only he could hear.

“The time to let me in on your plans...would have been yesterday.” 

“Before or after I told you about your daughter?” He asked. Elle’s gaze dropped to his chest, taking in his formalwear. Her eyes flicked back up to his as she blinked away tears, letting a neutral expression mask the pain she felt. She nodded.

“Keener.” Bardon said. Elle turned, her game face on. Keener found it hard to tear his eyes away from her, but he did.

“Please, call me Aaron.” He said, shaking hands with Schaeffer. The man smiled politely, his gaze shifting back to Elle.

“And how did you evade death, Agent?” He asked. Elle gave him a measured and polite smile.

“Maybe Keener lived up to his name and took a shine to poor little old me as I lay dying.” She shrugged. “Honestly, he’s earned the same question. He was closer to death than I was, yet he carried me to the helo.”

“And now you’re...in love with your savior?” He asked. Everyone’s eyebrows shot up, with James choking on a swig he had just taken of his beer. 

“If you’re asking if I’m single…” Elle said, batting her eyelashes at him. His eyes flicked down to her glossy lips, then back up to meet her gaze. “...that will be a mystery only you can solve for your own curiosity.”

The room was silent as everyone waited for Bardon’s next move. 

“Then I’ll have to get my best detective on the case.” He said, his voice warm as he stepped forward. She gave him a coy smile.

“I’m sure I’m not the reason you’re here...Bardon, is it?” She asked. He held out an elbow for her, which she slipped her hand through gently.

“Only if I may call you Elle.” He said, smiling down at her. She returned his smile with a true one, the blush on her cheeks tipping Keener off.

He suddenly wanted to kill the man. Bardon looked over at Keener.

“This way.” Keener said. No one saw the way his fist clenched as they made way to the dining room.

Elle’s eyes lit up as she saw the whole room kitted out in candles galore, lanterns here and there. The long table had been set on a large tablecloth.

Bardon pulled out a chair for Elle, tucking her back in before he took a seat on her right side. She smiled.

“Thank you.” She said. He smiled back at her. 

“I’m sorry for staring.” He said. He looked like he was...in awe?

“People have been doing that lately.” She said. He brushed his pinky against hers. Her breath caught, her gaze flicking back to his warm gaze. 

“And you’re wondering why?” He asked, his voice so quiet only she could hear him. She nodded, blushing. He leaned in to whisper into her ear. “You are a vision, Elle.” He said. She blushed harder, her teeth coming out to lightly bite her lip.

“It has _nothing_ to do with killing armies on my own?” She asked, raising her brows. He chuckled.

“That’s definitely part of your allure.” He said. Elle laughed lightly. 

“No hard feelings?” Elle asked, holding her hand out to him. 

“I _could_ make that an innuendo, but…” He took her hand, shaking it before he pressed her hand to his lips. “...that would be rude.”

“What if I _like_ rude?” She asked. He leaned in again.

“I will be _anything_ you want tonight.” He said. Someone across the table cleared their throat, drawing attention from everyone in the room. Keener raised his eyebrows at them.

“I believe...we are here to discuss an alliance.” He said. Elle felt herself revisiting the kiss they had earlier, her heart hurting at how he had rejected her. His gaze held hers for a couple of seconds, and she could have sworn she saw anger in those icy blues.

“We’ll see how dinner goes.” Bardon said as a servant filled their glasses with wine. Keener nodded. 

Dinner was served. Soup was first, which happened to be french onion soup. Elle tore her eyes away from Keener’s, refusing to be the reason why he was angry.

She was very, _very_ single, and she wouldn’t feel guilty about that.

Dinner passed slowly at first, until she felt a strong hand on her knee. Her hand directed Bardon’s hand up her thigh, discreetly keeping her face trained in a polite expression as everyone else talked over dinner.

Her gaze flicked to Bardon, catching him doing the same. He had a great poker face when he needed to, even as his hand slid higher up her thigh under her dress. 

_Two could play this game._ Elle’s hand trailed up his thigh to find that he was _huge_. She couldn’t help biting her lip as his hand found the hem of her panties, traveling to the soaking wet slit between her legs. 

Was that just her, or did his breath catch?

It was all she could do to keep herself composed as she stroked him through his pants, pretending to listen to negotiations. 

“And what about Elle?” Faye asked. “What, she’s your little pet now?” That caught her attention. Elle’s gaze found Keener’s again, who was trying to grapple with Faye’s question.

“Wait...what?” He asked. 

“Let me rephrase.” She said. “Why is Elle _here_?”

The table was silent. Everyone was looking at her.

“I’m here because the Division decided to mark me as Rogue.” She said, trying to stay calm. So much for the sex she was _absolutely_ going to have with the hunk of a man that had withdrawn his hand from her panties, settling back on her knee. 

“You don’t have to stay here, Elle.” She said.

“Excuse me, Ms. Lau.” Keener said. “Are you trying to poach Elle?”

“I wasn’t aware she was working _for_ you.” Faye said. 

“I’m here because I _need_ the truth.” Elle said. “But now that you both are here, I might as well get an answer now.”

“I am an open book, Elle.” Bardon said. Elle nodded.

“Did you know...where that antiviral came from?” She asked. 

“I’m sorry, Elle.” He said. “I was made to understand that a mysterious benefactor had found them elsewhere.”

Elle was silent as she processed the information. 

“Elle, you should be free.” Faye said. “You shouldn’t have to deal with--”

“Wait.” She said. “You saw it.” She said. Faye nodded. 

“I’m the one that gave Keener your file.” She said. “It was part of our deal to arrange a meeting.”

“You read it.” Elle said. Faye nodded. “That explains your sudden concern.”

“I’ve _always_ been concerned, Elle!” She said. The room was silent as Elle collected herself.

“I believe you, Faye.” She said, softly. “But know that I am not a part of any of this. I _am_ my own agent. I have no place in these negotiations.”

“That’s a relief.” Bardon said, squeezing her knee. “I’m afraid I would be useless if you were a part of any of this.” He smirked at Elle, who smiled back. She felt herself relax once again, slipping back into the part she was playing on purpose.

“Well.” Keener said, wine glass in hand. “Now that _that’s_ settled--”

“She doesn’t owe you, Keener.” Faye said. Bardon sighed, giving Faye a stern look.

“I know.” Keener said, his eyes finding Elle’s. She bit her lip, not thinking about how she wished it was him sliding his hand up her thigh, feeling how wet she was at the apex of her thighs.

________________________________________________________

Gratitude didn’t even begin to cover it when she followed Bardon to one of the guest rooms, which happened to be on a whole other wing of the mansion than where she stayed with Keener.

As soon as the door closed behind them, she found herself pressed against the wall as he lifted her up, wrapping her legs around his middle. 

“What sort of _rude_ do you want?” He asked. She moaned loudly as he rubbed his still-clothed cock against her very wet underwear. 

Elle smiled, directing his attention to her opening as she pushed her panties to the side.

“ _This_ sort of rude.” She said. He smirked at her. 

“I know _just_ the thing.” He said. Elle unbuckled his belt, swiftly unzipping his pants and freeing his huge cock.

So Bardon Schaeffer went commando with his soda-can-width cock. 

And _very_ large balls. 

His kisses were sinful. Their tongues seemed to make love just as much as their privates did.

Elle cried out in his mouth as he slid into her, stretching her more than she thought possible.

“You OK?” He asked, nibbling her ear. She kissed him hard as she grinded against him. 

“Fuck. Me. Hard.” She said. 

“I’ll make you _scream_.” He said.

Scream, she did.

_____________________________________________

Again and again they found each other in bed. 

Bardon was a tireless lover. His stamina was commendable, and good lord...his cock was _amazing._

“Come for me, Elle.” He said, fingering her _just_ right. Elle was clutching at the sheets, crying out as his tongue joined his fingers. He sucked her clit at just the right rhythm that she had to wonder how he was _so good_ at fucking.

But none of that mattered. Elle’s world shattered as she came hard around his fingers, her toes curling and her back arching off the bed as she tried to hold back the scream that threatened to escape her lips.

“Scream, Elle!” He said, not letting up. “Let it out!”

Elle screamed, her vagina clamping hard around his clever fingers.

She panted as she came down from her fourth orgasm that morning. How was he able to do that?

He pulled her into his lap, kissing her breasts and sucking on them as he pulled her down onto his thick cock again. Elle threw her head back as she moved her hips back and forth, increasing speed as he kissed her lips passionately. Sweat trickled down their skin, adding to the stickiness that bound them together. 

“Elle!” They heard the door slam open, revealing James and Javier. 

“If you don’t mind…” Bardon said. “...a foursome isn’t in the cards.” Elle giggled, eying the guys still staring.

“I’m OK!” She said. “Probably heard me scream…”

“Oh, she’s _absolutely_ safe and sound.” Bardon said, laughing. His cock was still painfully hard within her.

“Sorry, sorry…” Theo said, dragging them away. 

“I had no idea she was a screamer.”

“So much for--” The door slammed. Elle looked down at Bardon, who was smiling up at her. 

“God, you are _so.”_ Bardon toppled them over, pinning Elle’s wrists above her head. “Fucking.” He nibbled her neck before he threw her legs over his shoulders. “ **Sexy.** ” Elle cried out as he thrust back into her.

“Fuck me harder.” She said. “Make the whole house come check on me.”

“Mmmm.” He said. “I would _love_ the chance to make Keener jealous.”

The bed broke later. It was great.


	9. Where the Sparrow Went

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your views and kudos! I love them. :) Keep the comments coming! I love geeking out with you all. <3  
> Note: Smut in the chapter! Avoid if you aren't into that. :) Otherwise, enjoy. :)

It wasn’t until much later while Keener sat at the dining table alone that he saw her emerge from Bardon’s room, even after he had left earlier that afternoon. 

She was freshly showered, smelling just like Schaeffer. He wrinkled his nose as she walked past him, traveling to the same seat she had the night before.

“Thank you, Maria.” She said, when the cook served her dinner. She dug in with an appetite he hadn’t seen from her, but then again, he hadn’t seen much of her. 

Didn’t really know her that well.

So why was it that he couldn’t stop the jealousy that bloomed in his chest whenever she was around? 

“How many glasses of wine did you have last night?” Keener asked. Elle raised her brows, already knowing exactly what he was about to get at.

“I was sober enough to say yes.” She said. “Repeatedly. All night and all morning.”

Keener’s hand clutched his napkin, which he grabbed to wipe his lips with politely before he got up, his chair scraping the tile. Elle watched him from where she sat.

“What, seriously?” She asked. Keener’s eyes flicked up to meet her gaze. “ _ You _ said  **no** , Keener.” She said. “Don’t you  _ dare _ \--”

“I don’t care.” He said. He watched Elle’s face fall.

“No.” She said. “I guess you don’t.” She threw her napkin on the table. “Faye was right. I’m free. I don’t owe you anything. I don’t know why I’m still here.” She turned to leave.

“Elle, wait.” He grabbed her wrist. She whirled on him, glaring at him.

“You know what happened  _ last _ time you did that.” She said. 

“Elle, I…” He tried to come up with something,  _ anything _ that could describe the way he was treating her. “I’m sorry.” He said. “It’s wrong of me to shame you for…”

“Fucking Bardon ten times before he left?” She asked. 

“Goddammit, Elle.” He said. “Goddammit.”

“Maybe it was fourteen? If you count how many times he made me--”

“Why  **him** ?” He hissed. 

“Because he was OK with fucking me  _ so hard _ that I still can’t walk right.” She said. “Are you?” She asked.

“Jesus, Elle.” He said, trying to blink the image of them together out of his head. He let go of her. “I did the  _ right _ thing, and you just go to some other guy?”

“Men do it all the time.” Elle said. “Are you jealous?”

“You know what?” Keener said, stepping in front of her. “Yes, I am.”

Elle didn’t say anything. She looked like she was...lost. Keener sighed. 

“I’ll see you later.” He said. 

Elle turned to try and stop him too late. He was gone.

______________________________________________

Keener woke to his alarm, as he usually did when he had plans for that day. He rolled over, his arm lazily darting out across the space Elle had been occupying previously.

Fingertips came into contact with a stiff piece of paper. 

_ Huh? _ He turned his head to see an envelope with his name on the front, written in a flowing hand. He grabbed it, flicking the flap open and withdrawing a letter from within.

_ Aaron, _

_ I’m sorry for how things happened. I’m removing myself from the equation. Good luck with your world domination. _

_ See you on the battlefield. _

_ Elle. _

He dumped out the envelope. Elle’s watch rolled into the palm of his hand.

“Nope.” Keener said, throwing the covers off him. He threw on some pants and a button-down shirt, before he laced his boots up and picked up his go-bag, which was filled with gear and other necessities.

“Whoa.” Vivian said when he passed her in the hall. “Where’s the fire?”

“Elle’s gone.” He said, pocketing his note. Viv’s jaw dropped.

“Oh  _ hell _ no!” She said. “I’m going with you!” 

“You have your part to play.” He said. “I need you to stick to the plan.”

“But--”

“I’ll bring her back.” He said. Vivian raised her brows.

“You  _ do _ know that the deal with Shaeffer includes you both working together, right?”

“I’ll check in with them.” He said. “I know where she went.” He turned before Vivian could say anything, hurrying down the steps. “Make sure everyone stays on task. I’ll be back as soon as I have Elle.”

“But--” The door slammed behind him, leaving Vivian behind.

It was time to go to DC.

____________________________________________

Living without Division support was rough.

Elle took a swig from her water bottle, one of the many she seemed to collect by habit. Her pack had everything she needed, as long as it wasn’t a hot shower and a hot body next to her when she slept. 

It was hard not having the tech, but it was worth it. Her senses honed themselves quickly in her first encounter with random Hyenas, allowing her to work quickly. It was like a switch was flipped back on in her brain, adrenaline a sweet siren song singing through her veins.

It felt  _ amazing. _ It was like...coming home after a long camping trip.

By the end of the week, Elle couldn’t find  _ anything _ pointing her toward the answers she so desperately craved. She was beyond tired as she found her way to an abandoned apartment she knew about, thanks to a group of people that she had helped in her first days of being an active agent in DC. 

Rain began to fall in heavy drops just as she sealed the door behind her, locking all four of the locks that she had installed the previous day. As far as safe houses went, this would do.

Hell, she’d seen worse.

It was a place to rest her head. It had been a while since she’d had a shower, even though she had found some soap in an abandoned gas station. 

It would have to be a priority to get running water in the next day or two. There was nothing she could do about that. As for the moment…

Elle stripped down her her bra and panties, grabbed the soap from her pack, and hurried outside into the rain. She shivered; autumn was coming faster than she’d originally thought. 

Elle sighed as she washed quickly, already feeling ten pounds lighter. She smiled, scrubbing the blood and dirt from her skin and hair in the pouring rain. 

Thank god she had grabbed a towel and other necessities from a random home goods store earlier. That would have sucked to go to sleep soaking wet.

When was the last time she’d just danced in the rain?

Elle was twirling when a pair of hands wrapped around her waist, leading her in another spin before she could turn toward her spontaneous dance partner.

There he stood, smiling at her with his hair slicked back, soaking wet. Her jaw dropped.

“Aaron?” She asked. He smirked, holding his gloved hand out to her. Her heart pounded quickly as she reached out for him, before something landed with a high-pitched  _ clink _ at their feet. They looked down just in time to see a bright flash, blinding them.

Someone grabbed her, pulling her off her feet. She turned, still seeing spots in her vision, her hands going to the ones around her waist.

That was  **not** Keener.

“Aaron!” She screamed. She heard shots, before she elbowed her attacker in the face. 

“My nose!” The man shouted.

“Elle!” She heard Keener shout. Another shot. “Follow my voice!”

Elle breathed, centering herself. She could hear him clear enough to make an educated scramble toward him. 

One by one, they came at her, trying to take her. They wanted her alive, she realized, or she would have been dead already. 

“GET HER!”

“Elle!” Keener shouted again. She had all the confirmation she needed on the correct direction, aptly avoiding her would-be captors with a grace Keener hadn’t seen before.

Suddenly, she collided with Keener’s back, as he pistol-whipped one of the assholes. Her vision was back at last by the time he handed her his sidearm, before they worked together to dispatch the rest of the enemy. Keener wasn’t using any of the skills available to him via ANNA, but she didn’t blame him either. 

Neither was she.

When they all lay dead around them, she turned to Aaron.

“Why are you  _ here _ ?” She asked, handing back his sidearm. 

“Do you have somewhere out of the rain we could…?”

“Yeah.” She said, cracking open the door of the apartment. She grabbed her towel after wringing her hair out outside, wrapped it around herself and let her underwear drop.

“Uh…” He said, looking away. 

“Relax.” Elle said. “I know you’re not interested.” 

“Elle.” Keener said, turning back to her. “You couldn’t be more  _ wrong. _ ” She sighed, taking her underwear and bra to where the shower was and hung them up. 

“What are you doing here, Keener?” She asked, her back to him. 

“I couldn’t let you do this alone.” He said. 

“As you could see, I’m fine.” 

“Maybe.” He said. “But how long would it be until they got the jump on you? Like those assholes?”

“I’m amazed they wanted me alive.” She said, turning around. “After what I did to all their little friends…”

Keener couldn’t help but smile.  _ That’s my Ellie. _

“So...that was it?” She asked, heading toward the neighboring room, where she had set up a mattress and a little lantern, which she lit. Elle sat on her bed, still clad in nothing but a towel. “You’re here because you thought I’d die without you.”

“I can smell the trap in that sentence.” Keener said, leaning against the doorway. Elle smirked.

“So you followed me like a lovesick puppy.” She said. Keener rolled his eyes.

“Are you done?” He asked. She bit her lip.

“Hmmmm...wait.” She said. “You followed me like some overprotective older brother.”

That was it.

Keener was kneeling in front of her in an eye blink, his hands on either cheek as he brushed his lips against hers.

“Not a brother.” He said. “Unless...you’re into that.”

“Gross.” She said, smiling. He smirked back at her.

“Dodged a bullet.” He said. “Now...what do you want?” It was silent for a moment, save for the rain pattering against the roof. 

“I want…” She whispered, brushing her lips against his gently. “...a pepperoni pizza, with extra cheese.”

Keener laughed, pulling away. “Dammit, Ellie.” He said. 

“What?” She asked. “It’s been  _ so long _ since I’ve had a pizza.” She watched Keener pick up his go-bag. “Where are you going?” She asked.

“That twin won’t fit us both.” He said. Elle bit her lip.

“I bet it would.” She said. He raised his brows. 

“I know a wager when I hear one.” He said. Elle’s eyes raked down his body, then back up to meet his gaze. 

“If I win…” She said. “...you take me shopping.”

“I wasn’t expecting that from you, Elle.” He said. Elle threw her pillow at him.

“OK. If  _ I _ win…” He said. “...we stick together.” Elle pursed her lips, before she beckoned to him with a come-hither motion. She held her hand out to him, which he shook.

“Strip.” Elle said. Keener raised his brows.

“You move fast.” He said, already unbuttoning his shirt. His holsters and armor hit the floor first, before his shirt followed. Was that...blush coloring her cheeks?

“You are  _ not _ ruining my sheets.” She said. “Pants too.”

“Well, well…” He said, unbuckling his belt. “...I have a feeling this is more than just settling a bet.”

“Drop ‘em.” She said, laughing. Keener kicked his boots off before he allowed his clothes to drop to the floor, revealing that he hadn’t worn anything beneath his pants.

“Here I thought you were a briefs kind of guy.” Elle teased. She was failing at trying to keep her eyes away from his already erect cock, her chest rising and falling quicker than it did a few minutes ago.

Water dripped from his hair down his chest, droplets rolling down his abs before dripping off his hip. He stepped toward her.

“I…” Elle said, her eyes suddenly on his. Keener stopped. 

“Yes, Elle?” He asked, his voice dark and rich. He watched her swallow.

“I’m asking you.” She said, just barely loud enough for him to hear. It felt as if his heart stopped for a full second, his brain completely going offline as he processed her words.

He closed the distance with another massive step before he took her into his arms, kissing her heatedly. 

_ Finally. _

_ __________________________________________________ _

Never would she have thought she would be  _ making love _ to the one that had wanted to destroy the world months ago. 

But here she was, kissing him passionately as she raked her fingers through his wet hair, sitting astride him as they teased each other, with Keener probing her dripping, sloppy entrance with his massive cock.

She grinded herself up and down his cock in time with how he was grinding her, her tongue seamlessly dancing with his as he reached for her towel.

Aaron broke their kiss, one hand on where her towel was fastened, the other on her cheek. Elle nodded.  _ Permission granted. _ He tugged on the towel, watching it drop on either side of her. 

He had seen her naked a couple of times already...but this was so different from those stolen moments together on the island. 

“Elle…” He whispered. She hushed him with her pointer finger against his lips, her other hand guiding his hand to her opening. 

Keener  _ moaned _ as his fingers easily slid into her. 

“That’s it.” He said. Elle was about to ask what he meant when he pulled her fully onto his lap, aligning himself with her. “Tell me.”

“Make love to me.” She whispered.  _ Whoa. Did she really just... _ Aaron felt so much with how she said it, how she wasn’t telling him to just  _ fuck _ her, like she had with Schaeffer.

_ I won, you bastard. _ He smiled softly at her, pressing his forehead against hers, her eyes looking into his. 

He impaled himself within her, his breath hitching as he kept his eyes glued to hers.

“God, Elle…” He moaned. Elle pulled his face to hers, sealing his lips with hers. He felt her moan into his mouth as his hands took her breasts into his hands. Slowly, he began to massage her, his hands moving down her front. Elle slowly began to rock her hips back and forth, biting her lip to keep her moans from escaping. Aaron wrapped his arms around her, pressing his chest against hers. He brought his hand up to brush a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek. 

Lightning cracked above them. Elle tensed, shutting her eyes tight without thinking about it as she stopped rocking her hips. 

_ Is she afraid of thunder? _ Another crack sounded, closer this time. She shook, her chest heaving. 

“Hey.” He said, still cupping her cheek. She opened her eyes after he started to rub her back with his other hand. Elle’s face was flushed with how hard she was blushing. He had never seen her so…

...Vulnerable.

He flipped them over so they lay side-by-side, facing each other. He had pulled out, unsure.

Until she kissed him, passion reigniting effortlessly. He grabbed her leg and settled it over his hip before he pushed in once more, making Elle gasp. Their breath mingled, his hand on her ass as he began to thrust.

Elle moved  _ with _ him.

“I’ve got you.” He said, resting his forehead against hers as they moved together. Elle sighed, and he felt her relax. He kissed her forehead as he moved within her, not remembering the last time he had done this.

Made love. His ex wives never liked it. Honestly, he’d thought for the longest time that  _ he _ had been the problem.

But Elle looked into his eyes with a sort of honesty and softness he’d never actually witnessed in anyone before. For once, he was living in the moment with another person, one that was feeling as open as he was.

And that was terrifying.

Good thing he liked fear.


	10. Apple-Scented Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up for next chapter: rape happens.

Keener had shown her a side of him that she was pretty sure didn’t come out often.

Elle woke to an empty bed. Panic rose in her chest before she realized what it was, only realizing too late that he hadn’t gone anywhere.

In fact, Keener was standing watch outside, his back to her as he looked out over the neighborhood. 

Where did last night leave them? 

Elle went back inside, wearing her now-clean underwear and a loose t-shirt. She pattered over to the kitchen, pulling some coffee from the cupboard where she’d stored it.

It was a little old fashioned, but she figured a cup of coffee could be a good middle ground between breakfast in bed and disappearing because it didn’t mean anything.

_ Did this mean anything? _

Everything within her wanted her to run. That’s exactly what she had been good at, having run away from home at fifteen. After getting passed around so many times since she was a child, she had had enough. 

She tried out for ballet, and got in. It was all history from there.

Elle knocked on the doorframe before she held up a cup of coffee. Keener turned around, his eyes raking up and down her body before he stepped toward her.

“Is that...Kerman’s?” He asked. Elle shrugged, taking a sip of her coffee as she waited for him to take the other mug. 

“Mmmm.” Elle said, her eyes locked on his as he watched her swallow. “Definitely Kerman’s.”

Keener smirked, grabbing the mug. “You’re full of surprises.” He said, taking a sip. His moan  _ did _ things to her.

“Wait until you get to know me.” She said, testing the waters between them. “Surprise: I’m an asshole.”

“Isn’t everyone?” He asked, smirking at her. She couldn’t help the smile that widened her lips, even as she hid the smile behind her cup as she took another sip. 

“Some more than others.” She said, darkly. His eyebrows went up.

“I have a feeling I know where this is going.” He said.

“You don’t need a reminder.” Elle said. “For the record...I wasn’t talking about you.”

“Now you have my undivided attention.” He said. Elle felt her heart ache, before she shook her head.

“A story for another time.” Elle said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. Keener waited. “What?” She asked.

“We...made love last night.” He said. Elle felt herself blush, even against the chill autumn morning. She wished her pants were dry enough to wear, but alas.

“I wasn’t expecting you to still be here.” She said. Her tone had a hint of bitterness to it, and Keener caught on instantly.

“ _ Men _ don’t leave after a night like that.” He said. “Boys do.”

“So you stayed because you wanted to prove you were a man.” She said. 

“Would you believe me if I told you…” He stepped close enough that she could smell the coffee on his breath. He put the cup down on the table next to them. “...I find you irresistible?” 

Elle’s heart was pounding as she stood there with him, her coffee cup still in her hands. Her fingers tingled with the need to touch him, to throw her arms and legs around him before he pinned her against the wall.

“Aaron…” She said. He leaned in, brushing his nose against hers as their breath mingled.

“Elle.” He whispered. “You...need to ask.” He said, softly. His voice had a teasing, purring tone to it. Elle could feel her panties getting wet yet again. She put down her cup.

“Take me.” She said, brushing her lips against his. “Please.”

He picked her up, shoved the door to the apartment open, closed it with his foot, and pinned her against the door. Her legs wrapped around his waist, his damp pants unzipping quickly. He tore her panties off, rendering them useless.

Looked like he  _ would _ be taking her shopping, after all. Aaron smiled as he kissed her passionately, pushing his cock into her in one easy stroke.

_ He knew just the place. _

This time, rough was just the right pace for both of them. Sex wasn’t violent in any way, but instead desperate and passionate. He slammed into her over and over again, pounding her hard against the front door as Elle raked her nails across his back underneath his shirt.

He lifted her shirt after noticing how her breasts had been leaking. Aaron looked into her eyes as he kept a fast pace, lowering his mouth to her breast.

Elle came hard when he began to suck. She could feel her milk-filled breast finally draining for the first time since the day before, when she had expressed into a sink at a store she had been sifting through.

“Aaron!” She cried out, tears beading down her cheeks. He looked up at her before he swallowed, his tongue worshipping her nipple before he took another drag.

A  _ long _ drag.

Elle came undone, screaming Keener’s name as he continued to fuck her raw, hard and fast. He set a strange rhythm for when he sucked on her...yet somehow it was perfect.

“Elle!” He said, trying to catch his breath. “I’m coming--”

“Inside me, Aaron.” She cried. “Please, please...right  _ there! _ ”

He saw stars as he buried his face in her shoulder, his cock pumping everything he had deep into her. He cried out, shaking as he came harder than even the night before. 

Probably not as much cum as last night, but it was more than enough to get  _ any _ woman pregnant.

_ Wait. _ He thought.  _ Was she on birth control? _

The question got lost as they kissed, throwing their cares and caution to the wind that had picked up outside.

Elle thanked her lucky stars that she had an IUD. Otherwise...she had  _ no _ idea if he would be getting her pregnant with how often she was hoping they would be doing this.

He caught his breath, before swinging them around to the nearby couch that had been covered by a stolen sheet. He sat so she was sitting atop him, looking down into his eyes as her hair curtained around them. Aaron reached up to tuck her hair behind her ear, his hand running up and down her side in slow circles. 

“Need help with the other one?” He asked, gesturing to her other breast. Elle bit her lip, looking down to see her nipple beading with milk. 

_ Why the fuck not? _

“It might...get messy.” She said, her tone a little shy. He smirked.

“Don’t worry. I won’t waste a  _ single _ drop.” He purred. Elle’s breath caught as he looked up to her.

She nodded. “Be gentle with me.” She said. He licked the milk off her nipple, moaning as he closed his eyes. Was he...actually  _ savoring _ it?

His eyes met hers again as he took a long drag.

“Aaah!” She cried out, her hands running through his messy hair. She arched into him, his cock harding inside her.

Elle could get used to this.

_________________________________________

“You are gutsy, I’ll give you that.” Elle said. They stood outside of a local shopping mall, which looked pretty deserted. 

“Figured we could grab a bite to eat at the food court.” He said, from his spot next to her behind cover. Elle chuckled.

“ _ Please _ tell me they have Chinese food.”

“Ohhhh yeah.” He said. “It’s clear. For now.”

They went in, weapons drawn. Keener had left, she had right. 

“See anything you want to look for?” He said. Elle was about to comment on how picked over the previous stores had been, until she came to two stores that she could only hope had actual stock.

They were  _ still _ locked up tight.

“Follow me.” She said, smiling. Keener returned the smile, before she stopped at a gated door to a soap store.

“This one.” She said. Keener tapped his watch, and lo and behold, that gate opened. 

“First a Quadcopter…” She said, smirking as she went in, clearing the store before she put her rifle down. Keener flipped on the light switch, illuminating the trove that Elle considered treasure.

Elle squealed, and dug in. Keener couldn’t help but notice how she went straight to a certain section, plastic bag in hand, and began to cherry-pick various bottles.

_ Apple, huh? _ Keener thought. He plucked one of the bottles up from a table and gave a quick sniff. He must have made a face, because Elle was doubled over, laughing at him.

“You know…” She said, between laughs. “There’s a men’s section over there.” She pointed. It was located on one side of the registers.

“Don’t pick this one.” He said, showing her the one in his hand. “Too...god. There are no words.”

“Not a big fan of that one, anyway.” She said, shrugging. She threw a bag at him, which he caught. He raised his brows.

“Are you trying to tell me...I stink?” Aaron asked. Elle smirked.

“No comment.” She said, winking. He sighed, turning to the men’s section to begin sniffing the various products he found there.

And then Elle strode up to where the floor was labelled “line starts here.”

And waited.

Keener caught on immediately. He walked behind the desk.

“How was your experience today, ma’am?” He asked, trying to keep a straight face.

“You guys had  _ everything _ I wanted!” She said, walking to him. “Except…”

“Please, ma’am. Tell me what you _ desire _ .” He said, a slow smirk on his lips.

“I was wondering...if you are available after your shift.” She said, batting her lashes at him. He was trying so hard not to laugh.

“Well, let me check my schedule…” He said, flipping through random coupons on the desk to make it sound like he was flipping through a schedule. Elle was already giggling behind her hand. “I’ve got an opening here…”

“So do I.” She said, winking. “One I was hoping you’d...like to fill.”

“Goddammit, Ellie.” He said, laughing. He grabbed her from across the counter, kissing her. 

They found her new underwear in a neighboring store, and some other goods they needed for the apartment and other comforts. They even found a coffee shop, which had a ton of Kerman’s. 

“This was a good haul.” Elle said, smiling. “I should wager you more often.”

“Good luck with that.” He said. “I  _ usually _ win.” Elle laughed.

Something nearby clinked loudly, rolling across the ground in front of them. Keener grabbed Elle, hauling them both behind a food court counter before the smoke grenade went off. 

That was the first time she saw him actively deploy skills since their fight on Liberty Island.

There was a pulse of energy that pushed out around them. Elle didn’t see the results, because she didn’t have anything to connect to ANNA with.

Until Keener gave her her watch, quickly going behind her to strap the rest of ISAC’s old receiver to her backpack.

Elle held back the moan of discomfort as ANNA synced with her implants, forcing Elle to close her eyes against the dissonance. While she had her eyes closed, Keener put an earpiece in her ear.

He scanned again, and she saw the results.

Twelve hostiles, more on the way. Elle’s eyes glowed as she looked at Keener, the information changing everything in a moment.

They waited until they were closer, before Keener nodded.

Elle and Keener sprung up from behind the counter, grabbing enemies and pulling them silently behind the counter before twisting their necks.

Two down. Ten more to go. 

Elle looked down at the crumpled and dead corpse, realizing the sort of miscreant they were up against. She rolled her eyes.

Fucking  _ Hyenas. _

“We’re missing two!” They heard someone call out. 

“Take them alive!” A man said. “We need their shit!”

Both Keener and Elle rolled their eyes. Really? 

“Hives?” She asked, smirking. He smirked back.

“Read my mind.” 

It was too easy. Taking one alive wasn’t as easy, unfortunately, but they had time to question them before they kicked off.

“Fucking...rogues.” The man said, gurgling on his own blood. Keener sighed, before plunging a knife into the man’s stomach. The man cried out, sputtering blood.

“Who sent you?” He asked. Elle’s blood went cold; that tone was only one that he had used against others who had stood in his way. 

Mostly in dead drops, and when he had talked about Vitaly.

“Heh heh. You really want to know?” He asked. Keener began to drag the knife across his stomach, revealing more blood and guts that  _ stank _ . 

Then the knife  _ clanked _ against something metallic.

Keener’s eyes went wide. 

“Run!” He shouted. But it was too late.

The man exploded, the explosive in him set off by the knife. The last thing Elle remembered was looking up into the eyes of none other than Zodiac, who was clearly off his drugs.

“Looks just like the picture…” He said, his voice low. Elle tried to move, but found she was being held by both her arms as they forced her to kneel on the ground.

She glared into Zodiac’s eyes, while deep down she hoped Keener got away. Maybe, if he had the capacity to treat her the way he did…

Maybe there was still hope for him.

“He got away!” Someone out of sight shouted. Zodiac smiled, his teeth rotting, before he breathed on her. Elle tried not to gag, but she couldn’t help it. He laughed.

“We got what we came for.” Zodiac said, undressing her with his mismatched eyes. One must have been fake, since it didn’t really move. Elle let her eyes flick down to his lips, then back up while her tongue came out to lick her lips. He raised an eyebrow, clearly surprised.

“Don’t believe her, boss.” Someone said. “She’s not into you.”

“And why wouldn’t she be?” He asked, harshly shooting that person a look that could possibly kill with how sharp it was. 

“Sorry, boss.” His attention went back to Elle, who was clearly checking him out. 

At least he was fit. That was something she could work with. She stayed silent for now, willing the blush to her cheeks as she looked away as if ashamed.

“Oh?” He asked, tilting her head up with his finger under her chin. Elle trembled, biting her lip as he looked back up into his eyes. “Does the little agent want a taste of Zodiac?” 

“I-I…” She said, pulling her bottom lip into her mouth and biting on it. “I don’t...know what’s happening to me.” She said, her voice soft and vulnerable. Elle’s chest rose and fell quickly, and she made a show of clenching her thighs together as she knelt there before him. He smiled at her, brushing her cheek with his fingertip before turning to the one holding her left arm. 

“Change of plans.” He said. “We’re going to Union.” He turned back to Elle, who looked enchanted by him. “It’s showtime.” He rose, turning his back on her as he walked away.

The last thing Elle remembered was the blunt pain against her head when they knocked her out into the city of dreams, pushing her further into the abyss from whence she came.


	11. For Sale: Agent and Wristwatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK. Here's the chapter that describes rape. As someone who gets pretty triggered by this topic (I'm a survivor), I'm giving you a heads up at the very beginning. If you need to skip it, it's in the last part of the chapter.   
> Otherwise, here's one of the most emotional chapters I've written thus far.

Spotlights woke her. 

Elle had been stripped naked and tied to a chair in the middle of the arena, with lights shining on her. She blinked against the harsh lights, trying to make out other details that could possibly help her escape.

“Line up here for Party and Play!” She heard someone say over a microphone. “Drugs here, booze there, and lots of bitches to choose from!”

_ Oh. _ Elle thought.  _ Well, at least I might enjoy myself. Better than torture. _ She looked to the right, and was surprised to see people in cages. 

Not that she should be surprised.

“Auction of the Agent’s personal belongings starts in two hours! The top prize will be the Agent’s wristwatch!” 

_ Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, FUCK. _

OK, so she  _ didn’t  _ have things under control. But who would, right? At least they wanted to fuck her instead of torturing her.

And honestly, she preferred a hard fucking to nail-pulling. That shit  _ hurt. _

“And as promised…” The announcer said. “...winner of the fighting pits takes home a Division Agent. Isn’t that fun?”

_ Wasn’t the first time someone’s fought over me. _

A ear-splitting air horn shrieked through the air.  _ Let the games begin. _

_____________________________

It had been a pretty solid day. Paperwork was taken care of, his call with Ellis had gone better than expected, and two more Rogue Agents had been recruited to their cause. 

That day had really worked out for them.

Which was why, when Keener showed up at the front gates of their base, Bardon had to wonder if their luck had run out...or he had quite the lucky streak.

The question was answered when Keener arrived in Bardon’s office. He stomped in, slapping down something on his desk in front of him.

A bloodied necklace; one he had seen around the neck of Elle the night of the dinner. Bardon’s gaze hardened when he looked directly into Keener’s eyes.

“ **What. Happened.** ” Bardon said. 

“I don’t have the manpower to get her.” Keener said. “Hyenas took her to District Union.”

“How the FUCK did you let them get her?” Schaeffer’s voice rose, deep and powerful. Keener glared at him.

“Either you help me get her back, or our deal’s off.”

“Elle wasn’t part of the deal!” Schaeffer said, springing out of his chair. “ _ You _ said you’d keep her safe!”

“Are you going to help...or not?” Keener said, his nostrils flaring. He really was  _ trying _ to keep himself in check. Bardon sighed, trying to control his anger.

“One condition.” He said. 

“Name it.”

“Elle stays here. With me. No more of this ‘looking-for-answers’ bullshit you’ve been doing.”

“ _ She _ chooses her fate.” Keener snarled. His hands were on the desk as he pushed his face into his, not backing down. 

“She needs to know her options, Keener.” He said. “Not just the ones  _ you _ give her. She deserves  _ better _ and you know it.”

Keener forced himself to simmer down. He pulled away, taking a second to breathe. 

“Fine.” Keener said. “Now help me.”

“Gladly.”

______________________________________________________

Elle wasn’t sure what it was that they were trying to make her inhale, but she wasn’t having it. By choice, anyway. She had gone blue in the face trying not to breathe it in, but the men in gas masks had made it impossible to get out of this alive.

“Could always stick it up your ass.” One guy said. Even with a gas mask on, she could tell that it excited him, thinking of putting  _ anything _ up her ass.

_ I can’t do it. _ She gasped for breath, inhaling the cloud of fuschia smoke.

She’d never seen clouds like this before. 

Instantly, Elle felt her body relax. A smile slipped onto her lips as it took hold, a buzzing sensation teasing her skin from the inside. 

Elle giggled.

“There it is.” The other guy said, laughing. “Check her legs.” He said. His partner tapped her knees. 

“Open, sweetie.” He said. Elle laughed.

“You didn’t say the magic word!” She said, still laughing. The man sighed, before gripping her knees and shoving them apart. She writhed as he stuck a gloved finger into her with ease, before beckoning with his finger. Elle cried out, arching her back away from the chair she was tied to. 

“Who knew goodie-two-shoes Agents could be such  _ whores _ ?” The guy said. 

“Pfft. This stuff will make  _ anyone _ sluts.”

“Too bad we couldn’t use this stuff on Emeline.” They cast a pointed look at Elle, who shrugged lazily.

“Not my cup of tea.” She said, her words slurring. “But there was this one chick at the White House that I was  _ dying _ to get to know better.”

“Well!” The man said. “Guess we lucked out. She’s into girls too. Fucking hot.”

“You should have seen the Division parties I went to. So. Much. Sex.”

“Damn! Wish I could have seen that.”

“Clear out!” Someone said. “Fight’s about to start.” 

“Let’s go find some bitches to fuck.” They left her alone, her legs still open, as none other than Zodiac walked up to her. He circled her, clearly debating on offering her up as an unsullied prize after all.

People had obviously been trickling in to fill the seats in the stadium around them. He stopped in front of her, before he raised his hand and slapped her thigh.

Hard. Elle moaned loudly, unable to really hear herself. He slapped the other thigh, harder than the other one. Elle cried out. He moved closer, his rotting breath mingling with hers. 

“You thought you killed everyone.” He hissed. “But here we are...about to fight over who gets first fucking rights to you.” He slapped her thigh again, leaving behind a red handprint from where his hand landed. “There’s no saying what they will fuck you  _ with _ , huh?”

_ Shit. _ Elle bit her lip, thinking back to a certain movie where a woman had been literally fucked to death with a very sharp strap-on. 

Well. This was going to suck.

“We are going to  _ ruin _ you.” The horn went off again, and at least ten men and four women made their way into the ring around her. 

Zodiac laughed as he stepped away, walking out of the ring to take his seat on the throne front and center. 

Elle rubbed her thighs against each other, attempting to soothe the ache that was hitting her. Now was probably a good time to attempt escape, even if that meant dislocating her thumb to wiggle out of the ropes.

“FIGHT!” 

So it began.

______________________________________

Keener had blended in better than he thought he would amongst the Hyena’s ranks.

He had quickly thrown on a leather vest over a bloodied white tee, wrapped a bandana around his forearm, and donned shades to complete his disguise, complete with spray-painted pants and messy hair.

He went in with another group, instantly fitting in with a shit-eating smirk as he walked along with his new “friends” that he’d met a minute before.

“This is the BEST day ever!” One guy said as they powered through the doors to the sign-ups for the tournament. Keener laughed with the rest of them as he was passed the sign-up sheet, which he signed quickly.

_ Vanguard. _

“Good fucking name!” He was patted on the back, a beer thrust into Keener’s hand. “Better than fucking Swirlie’s!”

“Shut the fuck up, nerd.” 

An airhorn tore through the space, announcing the start of the tournament. They all rambled through the doors before they were stopped.

“Next round is yours.” The woman at the gates leading to the arena said. Keener looked through the chain link fence and couldn’t help it when his breath caught.

Elle, naked as the day she was born, was strapped to a chair in the middle of the arena. 

_ I’m going to kill them  _ **_all_ ** _. _

“Ready, man?” One of his “new friends” asked, jogging in place. Keener threw a stupid, smitten look on his face and laughed.

“She’s fucking hot!” He said. 

“Fuck yeah she is!” The guy said. The others gave wolf whistles. “What a fucking prize this time around!”

“What makes her so special?” Keener asked. “I mean...she’s fucking hot. I’d do her.”

“She’s the fucking Agent that killed  _ armies _ !” Another guy said. “Who wouldn’t want to fuck that?”

_ So they knew who she was.  _ How did they know? Who tipped them off? He knew she was famous in her own right, but there was no way anyone could have known who she was, thanks to the fudging Theo did on her record.

Which meant...someone was the mole. Who else knew?

He had to get her out. Now.

“Go!” The woman said, the doors opening. They rushed out into the battlefield--one that Keener was determined to be their last.

On his belt, he clicked a device on. Now Schaeffer knew he was down there.

Keener would be getting to her first, no matter what.

______________________________

Elle waited until the next fight to make her move. 

The drug had done something more than just turn her on, she realized. 

Her body temperature was on the rise, and she knew it was only a matter of time before her brain fried itself completely. 

There  _ had _ to be an antidote. Had to be.

Her thoughts were dim and muddled as she tried to process everything happening around her: the new group hustling in, the fight beginning, Keener checking up on her….

Wait.  _ Keener? _

It took a couple of tries for him to get through to her, even as she dislocated her finger and wiggled out of the ropes binding her to that rickety chair. 

Then, she used the chair to bash someone over the head with, smashing it to splintered pieces on the ground. Without much thought, she grabbed some of the pieces and stabbed them into a guy that almost tackled her, the shards of wood popping cleanly through his eye and to his brain before the man fell down heavily to the ground.

“ **The Agent can still fight! Uh, should we, you know...restrain her?”**

Elle spun around, grabbing the leg of the chair and swinging it into the head of a man with messy hair and a bloodstained t-shirt.

“Ow!” Keener hissed. 

“Sorry!” She said, moving onto the next man. Keener got back up, trying to get his ears to stop ringing before he fought the others off.

Then, it was down to both of them. They faced each other, trying to make it believable when they pulled maneuvers seen in the early days of SHD training. 

“I have an idea.” Elle said, her speech still slurring. Keener--who was now bleeding--grunted.

“Do it, Elle.” He said. She threw him over her shoulder before she landed astride him, holding his arms over his head. He looked up into her eyes, winking before he rolled them over, before he kissed her hard in front of everyone.

The crowd lost their shit.

Elle kissed him back passionately, letting this drug-induced fever take over. She wrapped her legs around him, pressing her hips against his as they kissed like there was no tomorrow.

The airhorn didn’t settle anyone down. In fact, it only excited the masses even more as Keener hefted her up and made to run off with her.

“Foul!” The judge cried. 

Keener was hit with a large surge of electricity, thanks to some guard with a stun gun. He fell over, sending Elle to the ground helplessly. 

“All of you are disqualified!” Zodiac shouted. “Bring her to my room.” 

Elle gave Keener one last look before they dragged her away from him. 

__________________________________

All she could smell was the smell of rotting teeth as he forced his lips on hers.

Zodiac had her chained up to his bed, her legs spread. He smiled; Elle’s insides turned like a washing machine, despite how wet she was from his touch.

“You have the prettiest pussy, Agent.” He said, brushing his fingers over it. Elle’s legs shook from the sensation overload, realizing that maybe she wouldn’t enjoy this after all.

It was too much.

“Please…” She slurred. “Don’t…”

“Don’t what, hmm?” He asked. “Don’t stop? I saw the way you looked at me earlier.”

“Please...I can’t do this.” She said.

“Don’t worry, Agent.” He said, his pants dropping to the floor. “I won’t tell if you don’t.”

“I’m saying  _ no _ .” She said. Even with muddled thoughts and her body betraying her, she couldn’t do this. 

“That’s cute.” He said, his cock bouncing free from his underwear. It looked...greasy. And he  _ smelled so bad. _ Her stomach rolled again. 

“No.” She said, as she watched him align himself to her. When was the last time he took a shower?

“Ohhhh, yes.” He said, sliding in roughly. Elle shook her head when his hands encircled her throat, pressing down. His cock  _ burned _ within her, but she had to force her body to relax so she could still think her way out of this.

“How do you like this fucking cock?” He asked. When she didn’t answer, he began to thrust harshly. 

_ They made sure to not make the same mistake again. They locked me up in a way that the usual tricks won’t work. I can’t play a mind game with this asshole.  _

His hands tightened around her throat, depriving her of air. He was now fucking her so hard that her head kept banging against the headboard, the bed shaking and squeaking as he pounded her hard.

Not that Bardon didn’t pound her that other night. This guy was so revolting that she couldn’t taste anything other than bile in her mouth. 

She had said  **no.** Elle didn’t want this, didn’t want any of it. Zodiac stank and hadn’t had a shower in...god, she didn’t know. Couldn’t even guess. 

No. She said no. This was so wrong, and she knew she would have to deal with it later if she survived. 

_ If _ she survived.

Tears beaded down her cheeks without warning, making Zodiac laugh as he sped up, fucking her hard and fast. Elle used to  _ love _ the sound of sex--that squishing, slimy, sticky sound--but now she couldn’t help but zone out as she looked up at a spot on the ceiling, his hands still around her neck.

Then she thought about how she’d been fucked by the Division. 

_ Breathe. _ Elle stared at that spot.  _ You need to focus, Elle.  _ Her brain refused delivery, before her last thought spiraled on repeat over and over again.

_ You need to focus, Elle. _

That spot on the ceiling looked like a compass.

_ You need to focus, Elle. _

Or...was it a cloud when she was moving?

_ Elle. Focus. _

And for a second there, she thought nothing.

Elle’s brain shut off.

Until an explosion rocked the room, debris flying everywhere. Elle watched through emotionless eyes as Black Tusk stormed in, pulling Zodiac off of her. 

Elle did her best to close her legs, embarrassed at how exposed she was all of a sudden. Then, she found her spot on the ceiling and focused on that again.

_ Hello, Compass. My name is Elle. _

“Elle!” Keener blocked her view of her new friend. Why was he doing that? She had made a new friend! 

“Come on, Elle.” The man said softly in her ear. The restraints clicked off her ankles, then her wrists one by one. Keener’s face came into view, his hand gently cupping her cheek as he tried to get her to focus on him.

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she came back to him, a dull clarity in her eyes as her gaze met his. She raised her hand to the wound on his forehead from when she nailed him with a chair leg, trying to soothe it.

“I’m sorry.” She said. “I didn’t know it was you.” Keener’s expression crumbled, his answer quickly falling by the wayside as he gathered her to him. 

“Take her out of here.” She heard a familiar voice say. She looked over to see Bardon staring down at Zodiac, who was grinning up at the massive man with a smile that made her so fucking angry.

“Don’t kill him.” Elle said. Bardon looked over to her, hurt and rage in his beautiful gaze.

“I will save him for you, Elle.” He said. His voice was thick with emotion she couldn’t quite process now. Elle nodded weakly at him, before Keener wrapped her in a sheet that smelled of Zodiac.

“Get…” She said, panic rising within her. 

“Elle?” Keener asked. 

“ **GET THIS THING OFF ME.”** She struggled out of the sheet, standing up to let it fall to the floor. She grabbed it off the ground and threw it at the dumpster fire going nearby. 

“Get me out of here.” Elle said, her eyes locking with Zodiac’s. He looked so...proud. 

Keener picked her up, and got them out of there. 

Elle shivered the whole time, and not from the cold. 

_____________________________________________


End file.
